Number One
by oatsandroses
Summary: Sometimes our darkest secrets can bring us the most light. STEFONNIE
1. Chapter 1

Her hips swayed to the sound of her own heels as she walked along the streets of New York. Her natural hair bouncing along her shoulders, half of her face hidden behind her sunglasses and fringe. Her skin down to the apex of her thighs wrapped in tight black leather with her top half wrapped in a tube top. She removed her sunglasses walking into her apartment building and took the elevator to the penthouse. She inhaled smelling his cologne and smiled placing her purse on the table before walking back to the room. She gasped feeling arms wrap around her and pull her backward. "You piece of shit!" She turned towards him and hit his arm.

Stefan smiled then bit his lower lip moving his hands down her back. "Damn, babe."

"Where's my present?"

He chuckled. "No 'hello', no 'hey, baby'?"

"You scared me." She pouted.

"Daddy's sorry," he kissed her, squeezing his hands on her.

"You don't mean it,"

"I do, I promise," he kissed along her neck.

"Where's my present?"

"Fine." He grabbed her hand making her smile and follow behind him into the living room.

She sat down on the couch as instructed and waited for him to return which he did a minute later with a wrapped gift. She smiled taking off the wrapping layer then looked into his eyes. "I love you, daddy,"

"I know, baby,"

"Do you love me?"

"You know I do." He sat back as she stood then straddled his lap. His hands moved up her thighs.

"I want to hear you say it."

"I love you."

She moved her hand to the side of his face. "Spend the night,"

"Baby,"

"Please? I'm up here all by myself in this big place all the time."

"This is what you wanted, you told me you wanted the penthouse."

"But I thought that you would at least be with me sometimes." He sighed. "Fine." She stood ready to walk away and stopped her smile as he grabbed her arm.

"Wait, wait. I'll sleep over."

"You promise?"

"I promise. But I have to leave soon."

"Why?"

"Babe."

"Why are you acting so mean to me?"

"I'm not."

"You're so tense," She massaged his shoulders. "Let me help you," she raised her arms and he immediately removed her top then carried her into the bedroom.

...

Bonnie sighed looking out the window causing her friends to frown slightly in wonder. "What's on your mind?"

"I don't know. I think things with James are ending soon. I just want to find someone like you two,"

"It's never a good idea to compare your life with someone else's."

"I know but," she sighs, "I just want a husband and a kid or two. I just want to settle down, I'm tired of going through the same thing over and over again."

"Well, maybe you should stop looking in the same places."

"What do you mean?"

Caroline leaned in a little, "You always fall for the same guy. The guy who sees you walking and snaps his neck to check you out then tells you corny pickup lines until you laugh and asks you out to dinner."

"Not only that, but you place all your eggs in one basket," Elena spoke. "Date around. Every guy you meet you don't have to be strictly committed to, I'm not saying sleep around but next time a guy asks you out you should take your time. You don't have to make a relationship out of it every time."

"I get that. It's just that I- I sometimes think that I'm not enough. I mean if I'm dating around, it gives him every right to and what if he finds someone else and likes her more?"

"Then it wasn't meant to be and at least you would know sooner instead of wasting your time."

Bonnie exhaled in thought. "Damn. You're right." She sighed. "I'll let loose, I'll- I'll change my ways if you will."

"Take your time, B. Everything will work itself out."

She smiled ready to thank her friends but her phone ringing stopped her. She dug in her bag to retrieve it then answered it. "Yes?"

"How soon can you get to the office?"

"Uh, maybe ten minutes give or take?"

"Great, see you soon."

"Mr. —" she sighed then started gathering her things. "Sorry, guys, I have to go. My boss called me in."

"That dick."

The ladies chuckled then air kissed goodbye. Bonnie unlocked her car then started on her way.

* * *

Stefan glanced at his watch then got out of his car fiddling with his keys until he had his house key ready to use. As the door opened he was hit with the smell of her cooking but mainly his favorite chocolate chip cookies and he dropped his belongings and walked straight into the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed along her neck. "Why are you making my weakness?"

She smiled. "We have guests coming over."

"Who?"

"My dad and his… assistant."

He narrowed his eyes. "That's… odd."

"I think this may be his way of telling me that he's dating this girl. I just hope she's not actually a girl but a woman."

He chuckled. "I guess we'll see. I mean it makes no other sense as to why he would drag this g– woman along to our home."

"Yeah, I mean, as long as he's happy I guess I can get on board. It's not like my dad is in his eighties so she could be using him to suck up all his wealth."

"What time are they coming over?"

"Shortly, but you have time to shower or change or something."

He nodded then kissed her lips before heading upstairs.

* * *

Bonnie exhaled knocking on his door then opened it when he gave her the OK. She sat down at one of the chairs in front of his desk. "You wanted to see me,"

"Yes, I am inviting you to my daughter's home tonight with me."

She was speechless for a moment. "Sir—"

"Don't worry, it's not anything like that. I just want to introduce you to my son-in-law."

"May I ask why?"

"You will be assisting him now. He's in desperate need of—"

"Wait so you're demoting me? Did I do something wrong?"

He stood and walked over, sitting on the edge of his desk. "Quite the opposite. Without you, I would've fallen many times and this company would be under water."

"Then I don't understand."

"Bonnie, I'm dying."

"What?"

"I'm giving the company over to my son-in-law and spending the rest of my time finally having a break. I need you to keep him on track. I need you to whip him into shape as you did with me."

"Of course,"

"No one knows yet, I'm telling them tonight if I can manage,"

"I'm so sorry, Sir."

"Please, Bonnie, you've earned the right to call me by name."

She stood then hugged him. "Promise me you'll keep fighting, Michael."

"I'll have to let go eventually."

She wiped away her tears then hugged him tighter before letting go. "When is dinner?"

"We should be leaving shortly."

"I'm not really dressed for—"

"What you have on is fine, trust me. Did you drive here?" He watched her nod. "Okay, you'll just follow behind me."

"Okay,"

* * *

As Stefan descended the stairs, the doorbell rang and he called out for his wife walking straight to it. He was tempted to look in the peephole to get a preview but decided to rip the band-aid right off and open the door. His and her eyes immediately locked but he lowered his checking out her frame and attire. A low cut V-neck, tight long sleeve he believes to be a bodysuit with high waisted blue jeans. Boots covered her feet so he couldn't see her toes.

"You made it," his wife's voice fills his ears and shortly his vision is clogged with them hugging.

He takes this time to admire her face. Barely a swatch of makeup on besides the gloss on her full lips. "How are you doing, Sir?" He hugged his father-in-law.

"Just great. May we come in?"

"Oh, of course,"

The two stepped up the side and Stefan closed the door mainly to check out the back of her.

"This is my assistant Bonnie Bennett."

"Nice to meet you both, I've heard many great things. Thank you for having me over."

"Any friend of my father is welcomed here." The women smiled. "Dinner is almost ready, I'll be back."

"Your house is beautiful,"

"Thank you. Would you like a quick tour?"

Bonnie looked at her boss who seemed okay with it then to Stefan. "Yeah, sure,"

"Alright, let's hit upstairs first."

She let him pass her before following behind him. He took her to their bedroom and watched her smile at their pictures.

"May I ask you a question?"

Bonnie turned to him. "Sure,"

"You and Michael… how did that happen?"

She smiled. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, don't get me wrong, my father-in-law is a good looking man but to land you? I want to know his secret."

Bonnie processed his words. "Wait, you think we're dating?"

"You're not?"

She laughed a little. "No. We're just- he's a great boss."

"Then I don't understand, why would he invite you over?" He walked up to her.

"Because of you."

"Me?" He looked her over. "What you're like my birthday present or something?"

"It's your birthday?"

He smiled.

"Wait, aren't you married?"

He laughed some. "I'm joking."

"Of course,"

"I mean unless you're into that type of thing," he watched her eyes then lips.

Bonnie swallowed hard then exhaled through her nose. "Are we going to continue with the tour?"

Stefan lifted his eyes to meet hers. "Whatever you want,"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Why do I have a feeling you're like this with all the ladies?"

He smiled. "You want to test out how comfy my bed is?" He laughed as she rolled her eyes and pushed his shoulder walking out.

Stefan followed after her downstairs but pulled her into his chest before she got too far. "Wait, why are you really here?"

She remained cool. "It's not really my place to tell, but you'll find out by the end of dinner."

He watched her eyes then exhaled. "How long does he have?"

"I- I don't know, he didn't get into specifics with me yet. All I know is that you'll be taking over and I'll be your new assistant. I know practically everything there is to know about the company so whatever you need just let me know."

He nodded and she backed away letting herself free from his hold, walking into the kitchen.

...

Stefan held his wife in his arms as they laid side by side in bed together. He didn't know what he should even say so he just held her as she cried and when the tears were over he held her longer. He knows that more than likely she just needed a shoulder to cry on so that's what he'll be for her as long as she needs.

* * *

Bonnie exhaled looking at herself through her mirror. She hated that she wanted to dress a certain way for Stefan. Leave a few more buttons undone, wear her hair out instead of back in a ponytail or bun as she usually does. Wear a shoe with an extra inch heel. She let out a ragged breath then decided to go with one of her dark blue suits with ankle length pants, black pointed toe heels, with two gold anklets around her right ankle. She left the usual four buttons undone and tossed on a snug blazer. She put her hair in a half up/half down style, applied mascara, lip balm, and concealer before smiling at her reflection. Another deep breath and she was on her way out the door.

* * *

Stefan sat up watching her walk towards him with two coffees in one hand and a binder in the other. He smiled as she entered and thanked her for the coffee once she placed it down in front of him after setting the binder down. "What's in that?"

"Your schedule, of course. The whole year planned out."

"The whole year?"

"Yeah. I mean we will more than likely have to do some tweaking since this was Michael's, but the business stuff is the same."

"Mind if I–?"

She pushed the binder towards him and watched as he opened it and chuckled some seeing his right eyebrow raised slightly higher than his left.

"Damn. Who knew being the boss would be so much work." He widened his eyes at her a little.

"Ha. Ha. You should get ready though, you have a meeting in twenty. I'll drive you."

"Wait, so you're not only my very sexy assistant, you're my personal driver too?"

"Work only. I shouldn't expect calls from you on the weekends driving related."

"No promises." He chuckled noticing her holding back a smile which she substituted for an eye roll. "Listen, since you're my assistant now, I feel like we should hang out a little after work. Catch a drink, keep it cas',"

"You're joking?"

"Completely serious, I know of the perfect bar."

"Great, I'll invite some of my friends." She smiled standing then walked out.

Stefan exhaled but figured that if he makes her friends like him then he'll be that much closer to her.

...

Bonnie rolled her eyes, downing another shot hearing her friends' loud laughter at Stefan. She would admit that he is hilarious, but she doesn't want to let him get through to her. He's always stealing looks at her and she's noticed that he gets a little angry when she keeps her reactions to his jokes and stories at bay so she's trying to hold it in as much as she can.

"I need to pee," she announced standing up then headed for the bathroom but just as she reached it, she felt herself being pulled back before bumping into Stefan. "What are you doing?"

"What's wrong?"

"What game are you playing here?"

"What do you mean, I'm being myself,"

"Why are you so fucking hot?"

He stopped his smile. "I—"

"Shut up," She stood on her toes and met their lips. Stefan immediately kissed her back then along her neck once she pulled away. "Wait," she pushed on his shoulders. "I'm drunk."

"Are you?"

"No."

He chuckled. "Listen, I'm not going to pressure you, I'll flirt like hell but I won't force you up against a wall. My balls are in your court."

She laughed but then shielded it. "I'm not that type of girl,"

"That's fine," he held her face. "I'll back off and just admire from afar." He kissed her cheek. "I should head out though, it's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Okay."

He ran his thumb over her lips sighing, shaking his head then walked away leaving her alone. Stefan sighed answering his phone. "Hey,"

"Hey? You ditch me and ignore my calls and I get a "hey"? What's going on?"

"Listen, this isn't going to work out."

"You're dumping me?"

"I'm sorry. I'll give you two months to move out of the penthouse." He ended the call walking out the bar.

Bonnie placed her back against the wall and ran her fingers through her hair shaking her head before returning back to her friends.

"Bonnie Bennett, did you bring us here so you could fuck your new boss in the ladies room?" Caroline smiled.

"What, we didn't fuck. He's married."

Her smile dropped. "Oh. Well, that switches things up entirely,"

"Meaning what exactly?"

"Bon, he's obviously interested in you," Elena chimes in, "not to mention that you have the hots for him as well."

"I don't have the hot—" she grunted then met her face with her hands. "Okay I- I do but it wasn't even my fault."

"What do you mean?"

"He started flirting with me and looking at me and I got sucked in. When we first met I felt nothing for him."

"So you're saying you do now?"

"I kissed him. I fucking kissed him, what's wrong with me?"

"Maybe this is a good thing," they looked crazily over at Caroline. "You kissed him, you know how it feels, got it out of your system so now you can go back to normal."

"Maybe you're right. It was a simple kiss and now it's over and done. I'll just think of his wife the next time I might ever want it to happen again and that'll stop my fantasies."

"Exactly. Put yourself in her situation and that'll be enough for you to back off."

Bonnie nodded feeling confident within herself but the dream she would have later that night would diminish those confident thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter one is done! Let me know your thoughts in the reviews and stay tuned for chapter two! By the way, I love writing cheating stories for whatever the reason but remember ladies and gents, say no to cheating. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the support! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

Stefan grabbed her hips and pulled her down on his lap. She hit his arm but closed her eyes kissing him back. Bonnie moved to straddle his lap and moaned as his hands squeezed her ass then raced up her back. "Wait," she pulled away.

"No, no, no, come," he met their lips again, kissing her deeply.

"Stef," she grabbed his hair, "I— we shouldn't be doing this. You're married and your wife is sweet and—"

"A year ago my wife asked for us to be in an open marriage. We weren't having sex, barely talking it was- we loved each other but something was missing and I don't know how she came up with the idea but she asked me and I agreed since I loved her. I don't know how many other men she fucked but I couldn't go through with it but I noticed how happy she got and when I thought I was finally ready she called the whole thing off. Our relationship kind of went back to how it was when we first married but then I met someone but she was only in it for my money but I kept it going until I met you."

"Stef,"

"I really like you, Bonnie, I really, really like you," he watched her eyes before meeting their lips gently.

She bit her lower lip meeting their foreheads. "You promise?" She watched his eyes.

"I promise."

She kept her eyes on his as she stood and stepped out of her panties and watched him quickly fiddle with his belt. "Take your top off." He says springing himself free.

She complied then sat back on his lap. He kisses her as she moves along him.

...

He sighs watching her get dressed as he does so himself. "I want to take you out. On a date tonight,"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Like I said I like you, you're special to me."

She smiled biting her bottom lip. "Okay. Where?"

"I'll text you."

"What if someone you know sees us?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Okay,"

"Wear something black and tight." He pulled her into his chest. "Short. I want to feel your legs."

"I'll see what I have."

"Here," he moved away to retrieve his wallet pulling out a couple bills. "Buy something just for me."

"Just for you," she took the cash.

He squeezed her. "I'll send a car for you. I have to get back to work."

She kisses him twice then backs away.

...

Stefan walked into his home feeling happier than he knows he should and tried to hide it. He heads upstairs and frowns slightly seeing his wife in bed. He walks over to her and kisses her cheek. "Want me to lay with you?"

She nods and he removes his jacket, tie, and shoes before getting in behind her, hugging her close. "It's gonna be okay. You know your dad,"

She exhaled. "I know. I never thought I'd say this but I really wished his news was that he's dating Bonnie." He smiled. "How is she by the way?"

"A pain in the ass which I'm sure was the whole point of your father passing her along to me."

Teresa chuckled. "Dad said she did whip him into shape."

"She is damn good at her job, I'll give her that. Speaking of I have a business dinner tonight. She says dinners are more professional than lunches and much preferred by the higher-ups."

"That's how they do it on a lot of movies now so I guess that makes sense."

He chuckled. "I'll hold you until I have to leave." He squeezed her tighter then lifted his head to kiss the side of her cheek.

* * *

Bonnie looked at herself in her full-length mirror and smiled. Her figure outlined to perfection in her black two-piece. A bralette and a high waisted skirt stopping just above her knees. She hoped it was to Stefan's liking. She pairs the look with straight hair, a dark red lip, and a light smokey eye. She jumped slightly hearing knocks on her door then looked out her window seeing a town car. She grabbed her belongings and headed downstairs, opening the door coming faced with a rather tall man dressed in a suit. "You must be Ms. Bennett, I'm Kevin, I've been Stefan's driver for almost five years now. Stefan tells me that if you're ever in need of assistance to please call me," He hands her his card.

"Thank you,"

He nods. "Are you ready, Ms. Bennett?"

"Yes. Wait-" she exhaled. "Do you- do you think Stefan will like this outfit?"

He smiled and moved his eyes down her body then back to her face. "If he doesn't then he's surely gone blind."

She smiled feeling less nervous then stepped out of her home, locked her door then followed behind Kevin and got in the back seat after he opened the door for her. She got in and texted Stefan that she was on the way then glanced out the window.

* * *

Stefan stood and smiled seeing her being led to his table by the hostess. He thanked then dismissed her before grabbing his girl in his arms and kissing her three times. "You look amazing." He ran his hands up her bare arms causing her to sprout goosebumps.

"Thank you,"

He smiled and kissed her lips once before they took their seats. "Let's get out of here,"

"Stef,"

He smiled, "You're beautiful." He looked into her shining eyes then frowned. "I'm sorry,"

"Why?"

"I didn't get you anything."

She frowned herself. "You don't need to get me anything, Stefan. Being with you is enough."

He closed his eyes then opens them. "I need you."

"Prove it."

He smiled, leaning in, reaching his hand over to feel her smooth legs. Bonnie smiled then held up her menu lifting her eyebrows at the prices.

"Don't worry about it,"

"How can you already read me?"

He chuckled. "Anything you want, get, alright. And not just with food, anything you want just let me know and I'll make sure you have it."

"Really?"

"Really. From now on I'm taking care of you."

She bit her lip.

"Are we ready to order?" Their waiter came.

"I'll take the lobster." Bonnie handed him the menu.

"The spaghetti for me,"

"Are we going to share a noodle and have our lips meet in the middle?" Bonnie asked once they were alone.

He chuckled. "You ruined the surprise."

She smiled causing him to do so as well. "You're so cute."

She laughed some. "Tell me about yourself,"

"What would you like to know?"

"Do you have any siblings or family that live close?"

"I have an older brother Damon. I'm not really close to any other member of my family."

"Mind if I ask why? I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"It's not so much that I don't want to tell you, it's just that I'm not really sure what happened. After I got married, I guess I started paying less attention to them but I don't know."

"Hm, well if it makes you feel any better I'm the same way. I don't have siblings but growing up my parents split and I lost contact with my mom and on top of that my dad traveled for work so I was practically living by myself by the time I was seventeen."

"Wow. That actually explains a lot about how you are in a good way of course."

"How so?"

"You're very headstrong, determined. You're harder on yourself than you are with others. Independent— though I will partly change that," he smiled when she rolled her eyes. "You're not really used to being taken care of— though I will change that completely."

"Sorry if I don't accept it right away."

"Don't apologize, it's what I like most about your personality. Most of the women I've been with expect to be showered in diamonds and pampered, which I guess is fine if that's how you are, how you were raised or bought up to expect but no one ever appreciates it. So in the back of my mind, I'm like what the fuck am I wasting all this money for this person to be ungrateful, you know."

"I do,"

"And I mean I don't need a 'thank you' every time, but it would be nice to hear every once in a while."

"Yeah, I completely understand, I mean not with really spending money but— well yeah with that too but I consider myself to be a very nice person. I like to help the people that I love even if that means that I suffer if you will. If a friend asks me for twenty dollars and I only have twenty-one dollars I'll still give it to them and try to somehow survive off this one dollar. I've requested off work, time of which I get paid for because someone wants me to go to an appointment with them and then the day of they tell me that they canceled and aren't going anymore and it just bothers me. It's happened so much that now when I do things for other people I expect absolutely nothing. I do whatever it is, then just delete it from my mind, I don't bring it up in conversation, I don't use it against that person, I just do it and basically just blame it on my personality. So yeah, I get what you mean it would feel nice to just be acknowledged for all you do for someone at least once."

He watched her eyes then shook his head. "Damn, Bonnie. You're exactly what I need in my life."

She smiled lightly. "So tell me about the chick before me,"

"Pass."

She laughed causing him to smile. "You can't pass,"

"I mean as I said she was in it for my money, I couldn't see her without her asking me for a gift or present as she liked to say."

"That's kind of gross,"

"Kind of?"

"Then why'd you stay?"

"I don't know. I guess I felt a little more in control of things in my relationship with her, you know. Being married you kind of just want to keep shit as close to fifty/fifty as possible but with her, I could take more control."

"And you think you can be that way with me? Controlling?" She raised an eyebrow.

He smiled. "Absolutely not."

"Good boy."

He bit his bottom lip, topping his hand with hers. "You're beautiful."

...

She invited him inside and removed her shoes, silently letting out a breath of relief. Stefan followed suit then she watched him look around then move to the pictures she had laid out in her living room.

"Are these your parents?"

She walked up to him. "Uh, yeah. That's the only photo we all have together."

"Do you miss her?" He looked over at her.

"It's kind of hard to when I didn't really know her, you know? I don't really remember much of my child-childhood, just flashes of things. What my brain really remembers was when I was a teenager and by then she was gone."

He nodded softly. "I'm sorry to hear that,"

"It's okay. Somethings you just learn to accept, you know,"

He placed the framed photo back to where it was before he held her face then met their lips softly then slowly pulled away after a few seconds. "Can I sleep here with you tonight?"

"What about—"

"If you say yes, I'll take care of it."

She opened her eyes looking into his. She wanted him to stay, needed him to but she couldn't help but feel guilty about it so she moved her eyes away.

"Hey," he lifted her chin with his thumbs to gain her attention back. "Tell me what your heart wants."

No one has ever said that to her before and she was speechless for a moment because of it. "I want you to stay."

"Then I'm staying." He smiled when she did. "Show me your room,"

She nodded and he fit his fingers in the spaces between hers as she led him upstairs to the second door on the left. She had one wall painted lilac which her bed was facing. A large window to the right of the bed with a walk-in closet to the left. A thirty-six inch TV mounted on the lilac wall along with a full-length mirror to the left and a desk holding a computer, books, a lamp, and a mug. It had four drawers which he wanted to open but later. Her bedspread was cloudy white that had a stitched flower on it. Above her headboard were taped photos of friends and family he assumes and he smiled at the ones she was personally in. He looked down at her nightstand which displayed her college degree and a book titled The Pact with a green bookmark sticking out of it. He reached to open the drawer that was attached but her hand covered his.

"Maybe some other time."

He chuckled. "Okay," he removed his hold after her hand left his.

He walked over to her closet and opened one side of it coming faced with a chest of drawers which was painted white. On top of it held her dirty clothes hamper and pads and tampons. He opened the first drawer that her panties, bras, and socks occupied. He closed then opened the one below it which held her nightshirts, the one under that held her night pants and the one under that were her silk nightgowns and lingerie. He opened the other side to see all her clothes hanging on black, thick hangers and below were her shoes and on the rack above was a white box beside some folded clothes. He reached for the box slowly just in case she wanted to stop him again but when he heard no noise, he set the box down on her carpeted floor and looked through it. Inside we're hair supplies and products and two wigs. He placed the box back then closed that side of the closet. He turned around spotting her seated on her bed. "Where's your bathroom?"

"Just across the hall,"

He headed there and opened the door seeing a large photograph of the ocean with a black frame around it. To the right of that was her tub/shower that had glass sliding doors. In front of that was her sink and he looked underneath to see stacks to toilet paper, skincare products, and a bottle of draino. Her mirror didn't open so he shut off the light and walked back into her room seeing her right where he left her.

"What do you think?"

"I love it. Everything,"

She smiled. "I'm going to wash my face. I'll be back," she kissed him once then walked away.

He moved to open the drawers that were attached to her desk remembering that he skipped those. The first one held a planner and a few pens. Underneath held documents about the company, below that held letters. They were sent from two people, one from Germany and the other woman from Bolivia and Paris. He looked behind him and decided to open one, quickly skimming. They were friends of hers, he assumes they just moved to different countries and decided that getting in touch the old school way was best. He put the letters back then reached for the fourth drawer but her voice stopped him.

"If you want to shower or something you can. I sleep in long shirts and sweatpants sometimes so if you want to wear that tonight you can."

He removed his jacket laying it on her desk chair then walked over to her unbuttoning his shirt. It was off by the time he reached her. "I only sleep in my boxers." She watched his eyes. "May I pick your outfit for tonight?"

She nodded and he walked over to her closet opening the side that had her chest of drawers then bent his knees to open the bottom drawer. He lifted each one carefully expecting and paused coming across a black, thin piece of material with straps that were as thin as a single string of thread. He folded that over his arm, placing the rest back. He looked over, seeing her standing beside him and looked at her perfect feet and painted toes before her skirt covered them. He looked up then slowly stood watching her remove more clothing until she was completely naked for him. It was the first time he's seen her body like this and he exhaled through his nose taking her in.

"Why are you so fucking perfect?" He said almost gritting his teeth.

"I'm far from perfect but thank you for looking at me as I am."

He kissed her pulling her flesh against his and groaned tasting her tongue. They pulled away once they needed air and he met their noses. "I'm falling for you."

She smiled. "Are you?"

He nodded. "You're stealing my heart so quickly. I fucking swear I never thought I would fall in love with you just by looking through your room." He chuckled hearing her laugh some. "I'm serious. I felt like I learned so much about you. I want you to do the same with me."

"I already saw your room."

"No, not that one. That isn't mine. I have another place before I got married. I kept it because sometimes you just never know what might happen." He nodded. "I don't remember the last time I've been there but it holds my most authentic self. I wasn't trying to be anything for anybody, just myself. I want you to see it and know me better."

"I would love to."

He smiled and kissed her once. "Here," he helped her slip on her nightwear.

He placed his shirt in her hamper then removed his pants folding it over top of his jack on her desk chair. He moved to her bed and opened the sheets and got comfortable only when her body was pressed against his. He kissed her lips once. "Goodnight, baby,"

She smiled. "Goodnight," she moved her arm and leg around him closing her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist as he thrusts his hips into her, never removing his lips from hers until only completely necessary. Bonnie grabbed the hair at the nape of his neck letting out a moan as his hips moved faster until she came, scratching his back and he emptied inside of her at the added pleasure of her nails. He continued to kiss her as they tried to catch up on their breathing making the process sloppy. He moved his face to her neck, sliding out of her frowning at he's no longer inside her. "Baby?"

"Yes?" She answers between breaths.

"I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too."

"Yeah?"

"Mhm, very much."

He smiled then raised his head to kiss her twice. "I hate to leave you but I have to go," he frowned at her pouting lip. "No, no, no, don't do that to me," he kissed her. "I'm sorry, I love you."

"I know,"

He watched her eyes then got up, cleaning himself off before reaching for his pants. Bonnie sat up as well doing the same until he turned to her holding a key. "This is a spare to my place. I want you to go there, do whatever you want, go to sleep in my bed and I'll be there in the morning."

"You promise?"

"I promise, baby." He kisses her. "I love you so much." He told her against her lips.

"I love you too." She kisses him then moved away so he could leave.

She decided to throw on a robe and escort him downstairs and to the door. He turned towards her, grabbing her ass then kissed her, moaning, squeezing her tighter. It felt like minutes before they pulled away.

"I'll see you tomorrow,"

She nodded then kissed him once more before stepping out of his hold. She stood by the door until his car disappeared down the street and sighed closing it. This is the part where she would usually feel guilty but now all she feels is sad because she wants to be back in his arms. She looked down at the key in her hand then turned her head, heading to the kitchen hearing her phone ding. She smiled at their barely drank out of wine glasses. They tapped glasses, took one sip, then he kissed her and the rest was over from there. She's never been carried before so when he lifted her in his arms and started walking towards the stairs it made her feel sexier for some reason. Bonnie snapped out of it then grabbed her phone and presses the Home button seeing that she got a text from Stefan. It was an address and she smiled heading upstairs to pack a small bag.

...

Stefan looked up to his home then exhaled through his nose before getting out of his car. He started to question why no one had invented to reset button because he would wait until he met Bonnie and have her be the woman he married and have babies with and establish an empire together. He's never felt this way about anyone and it scares him a little.

"Stefan?"

"It's me,"

Teresa peaked her head out from the kitchen. "Can you come here please?"

"Can it wait ten minutes? I need to shower,"

"Okay but hurry."

He nodded then headed upstairs and paused by the threshold walking into their room. He smiled then stepped into it, imagining her there again. Her angelic face, her careful feet as she walked along the bed. His heart started racing but he shook his head heading straight to his bathroom and locked the door. He turned the water on then removed his clothes, not surprised at all seeing him in full salute. He stepped into the tub and pulled back the curtain and closed his eyes, smiling at how his girl was already there waiting for him. He whispered her name moving his hand faster then the sound of her moans behind their kissing filling his ears and he squeezed himself tighter before his cum covered a section of the tiled wall. He exhaled breathing deeply then made the water a little cooler before stepping under it. He wanted to call his wife in so she could suck him off because his hand did not do the trick. He decided to open his eyes because Bonnie was clogging his thoughts and mind and started washing his body. He started singing a song in his head to push his Bonnie aside and was relieved as he started to soften. He kept singing and washing until he felt comfortable enough to get out. He cleaned off the wall then started to think about what his wife wanted to tell him. She sounded like it was important but not important enough that he couldn't shower so maybe it's still a thought or something that isn't completely final yet. He got dressed then headed downstairs finding her still in the kitchen. "Hey, what's up?"

"Sit down,"

He narrowed his eyes but did so and even more as she walked up to him and held his hands. "What's—"

"I want my dad to move in with us." She smiled.

"I uh—"

"Please, Stefan? I think it's bad that he's left alone during this time and it could also bring all of us closer before he passes away."

"Babe, he said he wants to travel and see the world not stay locked up in a house."

"He'll stay locked up in a house if that means he could be with me."

"Babe, come on, that's really selfish." He stood to hold her face. "How about this, you accompany him on a trip to wherever the hell you both want to go and I'll hold down the fort here until you get back."

"Really?"

"Of course, babe, come on," he kissed her. "I'll take care of everything while you're gone and when you get back, I'll make sure to have a few surprises for you."

"Yeah?"

He nodded meeting their lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"You better." He kisses her again.

She smiled. "I'll go tell my dad,"

He nodded and watched her walk away and bought his hand to his mouth wiping his lips before he could even think. He shook it off blaming it on her…her... he shook it off then reached for his phone as it vibrated. It was a photo of Bonnie's toned legs on his bed. A voice message popped up below it. He looked around the corner before opening it.

"I can't wait to see you,"

I want another photo. He texted back.

He waited about a minute before one popped up this time it was from behind. She was half-naked on his bed and he growled in need. He took a photo of the bulge in his pants. Look at what you're doing to me. I can't wait to see you. Let me see your beautiful face, baby.

He waited another minute before receiving a selfie of her. He badly wanted to set it as his phone background and was tempted to for a second but decided against it. I miss you.

I miss you too, babe. I love everything about your place. I fell deeper in love with you.

He sighed. Really?

Yes. It's perfect. I miss you.

I love you so much, I'll be there, I promise.

I love you too

He stopped replying after that because he felt himself inching closer and closer toward the door and he couldn't exactly leave just yet. He tapped on the selfie again and smiled looking into her digital eyes. His thumb set it as his background but his mind told him to only keep it for a day then it's back to black.

"Stef?"

He looked up, "Yeah?"

"My dad is going to Italy next week and I really, really want to go,"

"You should definitely go, I know how much you wanted to visit before."

She smiled. "I need to do a little shopping to prepare,"

"How long will you be gone?"

She smiled. "I'll text you when I'm on my way. I promise," she walked over to him and met their lips before walking away. He felt his arm raise but he stopped it.

Stefan waited until he heard her car start before running upstairs to grab some shoes.

* * *

Bonnie touched the ocean blue of his bedroom walls imagining herself floating within it. She felt so at peace being in his space. His room was simple yet very elegant. His bed took up almost half of its space with its silk grey sheets and four matching pillows, two placed against the headboard and two leaned against those. He had his TV mounted on the wall it looked to be about a forty-inch. Below that was his chest of drawers which held some clothing. His closet was practically empty as well with the exception of a few items which she wondered why he left those behind. His bathroom was blinding white even the decors he added like the soap dispenser, trash can, and towels. It made her chuckle a little at it. Underneath his sink, we're rolls of toilet paper and showering/bathing products. His mirror opened and she found contact solution and a box of condoms which she chuckled at as well.

His living room was the opposite, it was sleek black and she absolutely loved it. The balcony brought it natural light even through the sheer black curtains that were hung. One long chair and in front of it a coffee table resting on top of a black rug. A TV, a little larger than the one in his bedroom on a TV stand and beside it was an Xbox and two controllers. Dark wood floors spread across the room and stopped at the entrance of the kitchen which held big, square white tiles. His refrigerator was emptied out which she was grateful for or else she's sure the odor of something expired would've made her sick. The cabinets still held plates, bowls, and cups and mugs and the drawers held silverware and other food utensils.

She gasped hearing the door unlocking and slowly reached behind her for a knife until Stefan came to her vision. Their eyes locked and she placed the knife down and rushed up to him and jumped in his arms. He laughed a little meeting their lips, kissing her several times.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have about an hour or so free so I wanted to see you."

She smiled then kissed him some more as he carried her back into his bedroom. They laid on their sides, looking into each other's eyes.

"I made your selfie my cell phone background,"

She smiled, "No,"

"I did. I need to change it tomorrow but I did," he smiled as she laughed. "I wish we didn't have to hide."

"Me either. But I love you so I'll hide as long as I need to."

He kissed her. "You're perfect. You deserve so much better."

"But I want you." She straddled his lap and leaned in to meet their foreheads. "Don't break up with me,"

"I was never- I'm sorry I—" he sighed. "I want to be more for you. Next week, Teresa is going to Italy with her dad. I don't know how long they're staying but I want us to get away for the weekend just because of work. We'll go someplace we both have never been and be openly in love and together. No worries, no nothing, just you and me, the way it should be."

"I would love that. Thank you,"

He rolled moving her to her back. "You clog my mind, Bonnie Bennett. I can't go a single hour without thinking about you at least five times." He admits with his eyes closed. "I've never felt this way about anyone and it's scary. If we were only each other's it wouldn't be. I now hate that I'm married and it's not to you." He opened his eyes looking into hers, "I fucking hate it."

She swallowed never thinking that he would confess something like that.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything,"

"No, no, it's not that, I swear." She held his face. "I just never thought that you would say that. At least not out loud to me."

"Me either."

"If it makes you feel any better, I hate that you're married too." She smiled and he chuckled. "We're so selfish, aren't we?"

"I more than you. I want you all to myself. I don't want anyone else having the honor of being loved by you and loving you. I want you to be mine and mine forever." He kissed her. "But that's not fair of me to ask."

"I don't want to be anyone else's but yours. I want to be yours and yours forever."

"Fuck," he cursed hearing his phone ding. "I have to go. I'm going to do something crazy when we're alone together during our trip. React however you want and say whatever you feel, but I just want to warn you. It's nothing bad, at least I hope it won't be to you. Okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you so much."

"I love you more." She lifted her chin to meet their lips.

He sat up and carried her over to the door with their lips still connected. "I have to go," He kissed her. "I'm sorry,"

"It's okay." She kissed him, then met her feet to his floor.

He held her face then sighed before walking out. Bonnie sat on the floor hearing as the door closed and ran her fingers through her hair.

...

Caroline and Elena eyed their friend watching her twirl her straw around in the cup. It felt like ages since the three of them had all hung out and wanted to catch up to see how their lives were going. Immediately, they noticed a change within Bonnie but didn't want to draw much attention to it hoping that she would address it herself. After about thirty minutes of watching her stare into space and now twirl her straw around, it was coming clear up that they were the ones who would have to say something instead.

"How are you doing, Bonnie? How's life, how's wor— how's that whole Stefan deal?" Caroline suddenly remembered.

"Huh? Oh uh, fine, I guess. He told me after the bar that he placed the balls in my court and I just kind of never brought it up again."

"Well that's good, at least he backed off," Elena said causing her friend to nod. "So what's wrong, it feels like you haven't been present,"

She sighed. "I didn't tell this to anyone but since Michael left, companies that we worked closely with are slowly backing down. It's like they owed him a favor and now that he's out they're no longer feel a sense of obligation."

"Man, that sucks. Are you going to tell him eventually?"

"I mean I think I'll have to at some point but for now I'm just trying to bribe and plead and see what I can do to save face." She exhaled.

"Bonnie what's really—"

"I love him. I'm so fucking stupid." She met her face to her hands.

"Bonnie,"

"I'm sorry," she exhaled looking up. "He just- he makes me feel—"

"I don't care how he makes you feel, Bonnie." Elena interrupted. "I want nothing more for you to be happy and to fall in love but not like this. Never like this. You're intruding on a marriage, Bonnie."

"I know and I hate myself because of it. When I'm not with him or in his space I feel so horrible. I need to end it, I know. But I can't. I try but I love him so much."

"Bonnie,"

"And I didn't want to hide this from you guys anymore, even if it means that you'll never speak to me again because you're my best friends and we always promised to be honest with each other even if it breaks us. I'm sorry for being a disappointment, I really am. I have to go," she stood and quickly walked towards the exit wanting to escape.

Elena looked over at Caroline and once their eyes met, their heads shook.

...

Her eyes were closed tightly breathing in his scent as his arms were wrapped around her frame. Stefan kept quiet knowing that whatever was going on in her life, she just needed his comfort right now so that's what he'll give her instead of questions for now. He ran his hand down her hair a few times then held her face as she looked up at him. "Kiss me,"

He does so, kissing her gently then pulls away having their lips smack. He watched as her eyes stay closed then caresses her cheek with his thumb a few times before her eyes open.

"How many more days?"

"Until what?"

"Until we can be together alone,"

He smiled lightly. "Just four more days."

"Four more days," she whispered.

"I was thinking that we go to Atlantic City. Have you been before?"

"Only when I was about sixteen. I had a fun time there, actually."

"Perfect. I hope this time around it would be even better."

"I know it will."

He smiled then kissed her twice. "I love you."

"I love you more," she bit her bottom lip feeling his hands travel along her body.

"You need to get back to work," he slapped her ass.

She chuckled. "Yes, boss."

"I like the sound of that,"

She giggled some before walking out of his office. Stefan sat down as she opened the door then logged in into his computer. He stretched some as his desktop loaded. "Come in," he says to the knocker.

Bonnie steps in keeping the door open with sticky notes on three of her fingers and three folders. "Here are some calls you have to return by today, please, I wrote the basis of what's going on slash things that you need to bring up and get answers to. If you want I can sit in and take notes, just let me know." She placed the stickies on his phone so he wouldn't forget. "These are papers that need your signing off on, checks that need signing from some employees, and timecards. I already looked over them and everything seems in order but if you want to double-check before you sign, be my guest." She placed the folders down. "Anything you need from me right now?" She met his eyes for the first time.

He smiled. "Some coffee would be nice, actually."

"You got it,"

He shook his head watching her walk away then his face stiffened as she turned out and Hunter from accounting head turned as she walked by then started walking backward to watch her hips sway. His hands balled into fists but he closed his eyes and breathed three big breaths calming himself down. Bonnie returned shortly with his coffee in hand and placed it down on his desk. "There you are,"

"Thanks, babe,"

She smiled. "I'll be out there if you need me," he nodded. "Do you want your door closed?"

"Uh no, leave it open."

She nodded walking back to her desk. He had the perfect view of her through his door. He wonders if his father-in-law had a crush and wouldn't blame him if he did. He's single and rich one of the best combinations a guy could have. He watched her then imagines himself kissing her and touching her. Her hands in his hair as he squeezes her ass. He lifted his phone ready to text her to meet him at the third level parking garage in fifteen when he sees her look over and up before standing. He scooted his chair to the right having Hunter come to view. He growled. He watched them talk. He made her smile and laugh. Bite her lip, move hair behind her ear. Move her hair around, then get a little uncomfortable. He probably asked her out and she told him that she was seeing someone else having his head tilt back making her laugh a little. He watched as they exchanged numbers anyway before he walked away. He watched the smile linger on her lips.

...

Bonnie exhaled having the water pelt her skin then ran her fingers through her hair. She smiled as he joined her, holding her from behind then felt his lips on her shoulders and neck. "Tell me you're mine and mine only." He pressed her against the tilted wall.

"I'm yours and only yours." Her head tilted back as he entered her then she reached behind her, grabbing onto his neck.

Stefan met their lips kissing her deeply as his hips continued with their thrusts.

* * *

Bonnie straddled his lap smiling as his hands were placed on her hips. She met their foreheads and rubbed their noses together. "Four more days,"

He kissed her. "Four more days, baby."

"You'll be all mine."

"I'll be all yours. I promise." He held her face.

"When do you have to leave me?"

"Soon," he reached in his jacket pocket, "I got you somethin',"

"Really?"

He smiled watching her eyes then met their lips. "Close your eyes,"

She laughed some then did as instructed, shielding her eyes with her hands. He opened the box and made sure it was placed perfectly before telling her to, "Open your eyes,"

She opened her eyes then her mouth dropped looking at a diamond infinity necklace then pouted looking into his eyes. "Babe," she kissed him twice.

"You're my forever," he talked against her lips then kissed her.

"You're my forever. Thank you, I love you so much." She hugged him.

"You're welcome."

She pulled away then lifted her hair upon her head. Stefan chuckled getting the hint and removed the necklace from its box and placed it around her neck. She touched it lightly with her fingers, smiling softly. "May I confess something that's kinda embarrassing?"

"Tell me,"

She looked away, "I— it's...," she looked at him as his hands moved her face to do so. "It's been a while since anyone has gifted me with anything. A very long while."

"I told you; I'm taking care of you from now on. And anything you could absolutely want, all you have to do is tell me and I'll make sure you have it. That's my promise to you forever." He caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"I love you, Stefan."

"I love you more." He kisses her standing, holding her in his arms, carrying her to her door.

"I don't want you to leave me,"

"Very soon, baby, I promise I'll be all yours."

"Four more days?"

"Four more days."

She nodded then met her feet to the floor. She smiled as he held her face and closed her eyes as he kissed her. She opened her eyes only to watch him leave.

...

Stefan sighed walking into his home, loosening his tie. "Honey?" He projected looking through the mail. He looked up hearing a laugh then narrowed his eyes walking into the kitchen. He relaxed a little and put on a smile seeing his mother-in-law.

"Wow, mom, it's great to see you, it's been a while," he hugged her as she stood.

"I know, I apologize, I've just been trying to actually enjoy my life this time instead of following M—"

"Mom," Teresa stopped. "Stefan, how was work?"

"Uh great, actually. Still a lot to get used to, I'm sorry I keep getting home a little later, I don't want to fu— mess this up."

Teresa smiled then stood in front of him. "It's okay. You want to make my dad proud and as his daughter, I can relate very much to that."

"How did I get so lucky?" He pulled her body against his then kissed her once then moved his lips to her left ear, away from the eyes of others. "Tonight, you and me," she nodded. He moved away, "I should change, mom are you staying for dinner?"

"If I'm not ruining any plans,"

"Of course not." He kissed his wife before heading upstairs.

Teresa bit her lower lip sitting down.

"He's not cheating on you is he?"

She dryly chuckled. "I should've known. You can never be happy for me. Just because your marriage to dad failed doesn't mean my marriage will."

"I'm just saying he's coming home an hour late what every day then showers you with kisses to make up for it? That sounds a little suspicious."

"Dad left him the company. The entire company when he's mainly used to doing one job. You try to run a company and see how quickly you'll adapt. He's only been on the job a little more than a month."

"Why are you getting so defensive?"

"Because you always do this. Anytime I display my happy relationships when you're around, you always try to plant things in my head and ruin it for me but it's not happening this time. Stefan is the perfect husband. I don't care what you have to say or how you feel about it."

It was silent for a while.

"How you met that Bonnie girl?"

"I have. Father invited her over for dinner with us when he made his big announcement."

Joyce chuckled. "Of course he did. I swear your father and that girl had more than just a workplace relationship."

"I could kind of sense a little something. I don't think it lasted very long if it ever happened but it was something."

"How does Stefan feel about her?"

"He says she's a pain in the ass but is damn good at her job."

"Have you ever thought about making a surprise visit?"

"Of course but I don't want to be a distraction. He's still learning the ropes."

"Then you'll be the perfect distraction to get his mind off of things. You should surprise him. Tomorrow."

Stefan decided that now was a good time to walk in. After eavesdropping, his blood started to boil about the talks of Bonnie and Michael but was glad that he stayed to hear that his wife will be popping up tomorrow. He took a seat diagonally from his mother-in-law and silently exhaled.

...

_How long have we been here?_

_Am I ever coming down?_

_I need to find some lower thinking_

_If I'm gonna stick around_

_I'm not going anywhere_

_Who do I think I'm kidding?_

_I'm still standing in the same place_

_Where you left me standing_

_I am easy to find_

Bonnie swayed to the music with her eyes closed. She hugged her body then started making up her own dance routine on the spot. She imagined dancing to it with Stefan and smiled thinking that maybe she'll ask him to move her along their hotel room floor to this song in four days.

_There's a million little battles that I'm never gonna win anyway._

_I'll still waiting for you every night with ticker tape, ticker tape._

_I am easy to find_

"I am easy to find."

* * *

Bonnie woke up on her couch then quickly reached for her phone to check the time. She was relieved that she didn't oversleep but decided to get ready anyway. She took her time this morning, paying close attention to the smaller details. She blindly reached for her phone as she plucked out an eyebrow hair.

Hey baby, good morning. Fair warning Teresa may drop by today for a "surprise" visit, she was talking to her mom yesterday about it and I happened to overhear. I just wanted to let you know because I won't be able to be with you like I want in the office today. I'm sorry. I love you so much.

She closed her eyes then inhaled before exhaling deeply, repeating the same process three times before she became calm again. She opened her eyes and stared at her reflection, looking into her eyes. "Bonnie, what are we doing?"

"More like why are we doing this to ourselves." Her _reflection_ replies.

"Because he's Stefan and we love him,"

"Why do we love him? Hunter seems nice, right? He's single,"

"I guess. Stefan would fuckin have a fit."

"Maybe that's what needs to happen. Maybe he'll flip out and realize just how much you mean to him and it's bye-bye, Teresa."

"I thought you were supposed to be the angel to my devilish mind?"

"I'm your heart. And the heart wants what it wants."

Bonnie smiled then shut off the light.

* * *

She took several breaths before knocking on his door. She opened it then smiled seeing his face for the first time today. Usually, they'll both get in a little earlier to be alone together but she wasn't sure when Teresa would stop by or if she was going to spend the whole day with him. She closed the door behind her. "I got your text. Sorry, I didn't respond, I didn't know exactly what to say."

"It's okay." He stood then walked over to her.

She closed her eyes and her heart started to pound as he held her face before meeting their lips. She kisses him back immediately and melts into his touch.

"I missed you this morning," he talked against her lips.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't sure if it would be safe."

"It's okay." He kisses her. "I love you."

"I love you more." She stood on her toes, kissing him deeply. Bonnie pulled away before it got too far. "Three more days."

"Three more days." He ran his hand down her neck looking into her eyes and smiled feeling the necklace.

"I'll never take it off."

"I don't want you to. Mine forever."

"Forever."

He kissed her some more before they parted. "Do you need anything from me, boss?"

"Just these next three days to fuckin fly by."

She chuckled then headed towards the door. As she was opening it she jumped a little seeing Teresa as did she, being surprised by the door opening as she was just about to do it herself. "Oh, it's nice to see you again." Bonnie hugged her. "How's your dad?"

"Oh, he's doing great. We're actually going to Italy in a few days together. Getting some alone time and catching up on our lives."

"That's amazing I wish my dad and I were close."

Teresa frowned slightly.

"Anyway, I uh- I'll leave you two be." She smiled then walked out.

Teresa sighed closing his door. "I hope I didn't make her upset."

Stefan narrowed his eyes. "Why, What happened?"

"I told her about Italy and she says that she wishes she was closer to her dad then got this look on her face," she sighed.

"Come here," Stefan stood then opened his arms so she could step between. "You're surprising me this morning, babe?"

"I was thinking I stay the whole day. See you in action."

He chuckled. "Not sure how much you can actually see. Bonnie will be back in a couple of minutes with coffee and my schedule."

"Oh, what was she doing in here earlier?"

"I was just asking her for some advice. How to get the office together a little more. I still feel like I'm a stranger to everyone."

"Have you tried stepping out of the office and just walking around, talking to your employees? You shouldn't stay cooped up in here with the door closed all the time."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll start to be more social, I guess."

She laughed a little then moved away from his hold hearing knocks on his door.

"Come in,"

Bonnie walked through with two coffee cups in one hand along with a bag and a few folders in the other. She set the coffees down. "I'm sorry, I didn't know how you take your coffee or even if you drink it but there's some cream and sugar and a stirrer in this bag if you want to whip it up. Or I can if you want."

"I got it, thanks, Bonnie,"

She nodded. "Here you are, Stefan," she slid him the cup and he grabbed it having their fingers touch. She watched his eyes seeing him smile then she knew he did it on purpose. She smiled then stood straight. "So I uh noticed that you didn't make those phone calls yesterday. Care to share why?"

"Well, I was going to but then I had to read over and sign a lot of stuff—"

"Make the phone calls, please." She placed the sticky notes on the phone again. "I numbered them with number one being the most important hence the one you should call first. Okay?"

"Got it."

"Alright. I also made sure your morning was simple as possible so you could get those done."

"I got it, I'll make the calls."

"And again if you need me in to take notes, just tell me. After lunch, you're meeting with a new client today. It's typically not ideal but he is higher on the ranking scale and we want to seal this deal, he requested to meet with you to just get to know you a little more. Actually, Teresa, I'm not sure on how long you were planning to stick around but you could help this guy out a little bit if you would like."

"How so?"

"Just by sitting in and being yourself. When times like these came with your dad, I had to somewhat be the you. Make the guy laugh a few times, brag about work ethic, tell a few real-life personal stories."

"You have personal stories with Michael?" Stefan asked.

"Well yeah, we would hang out a couple of times. But anyway, after that you have to approve on a few more designs and you should actually get home on time tonight." She smiled setting everything on his desk. "Let me know if you need anything else, boss. Mrs. boss." She walked out.

"Her and my dad totally dated. I wonder why he's never told me. I'll question him in Italy."

"Yeah, I'm very curious to know the answer to that myself."

"I am going to use the bathroom and then hound you to make those calls." Teresa stood and walked out leaving the door opened.

His eyes landed on Bonnie and he started to get a little angry at the fact that his wife and her mother could be right. He needed to get her alone somehow so he could question her about it. He thought about during lunch asking Teresa to get them something which was his best bet at the moment. He just felt like he would need more time, especially if she owned up to it. His right eyebrow raised seeing her stand and he growled as Hunter pulled her in for a hug. He lifted his arm holding hers asking her to twirl making her laugh. Just as he was about to stand to break it up, his wife walked in and closed the door. "Bonnie and Hunter look so cute together, we should invite them out to dinner."

"I don't think they're actually dating, I don't want them to feel forced into doing so because of us."

"Yeah, I guess. Ready to make those calls?"

He sighed.

...

Bonnie looked around almost afraid to call out for him. He asked to meet her in the basement of their building which she didn't even know existed.

"Bonnie,"

She gasped turning around then relaxed some seeing him. "Stefan, why are we down here?" She walked towards him.

"I need to ask you something and I need you to be honest. Two things I need to ask."

"Okay,"

"You and Michael. Have you two ever dated?"

"No."

"Ever kissed or fucked?"

"No, Stefan. He was like a dad to me. Super annoying but he cared for me."

"Cared?"

"More like listened. I could talk to him about things and he could talk to me about things. It was platonic."

"What about you and Hunter?" He noticed her face change. "What's up with that? You want to tell me that's platonic?"

"It is for now,"

"What does that mean?"

"It means that he's nice okay. And single."

He chuckled. "Okay fine. Are we done now, is stating that he's single your way of telling me that you're leaving me for him?"

"No, I— Stefan you don't understand how hard this is for me. Sometimes when I want you the most you're not there and it's not your fault, I guess but. Yesterday night I wanted to dance with you to my favorite song and I couldn't. I had to close my eyes and imagine like I was five years old. And I'm just supposed to accept it. And I do accept it but it's starting to feel like it's not enough."

"So what are you saying?"

"I still want to go to Atlantic City with you and know what it feels like for you to be mine and mine only. But after that, I don't know."

He sighed. "What can I do to make it better?"

"If I say what you can do, I'll be the worst person. I don't want to be the worst person. Let's just have Atlantic City, let it be ours. I just want to be with you and away from all of this. Please?"

"Okay."

* * *

**A/N: Song featured is "I Am Easy To Find" by The National. **


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie looked over her list of things, checking each item off before placing it in her bag. Things with Stefan had turned a little cold since their conversation a few days ago and she personally didn't like it. It put a big drift between them but a part of herself knew that it needed to happen. As much as she tried to deny it this life could not be her forever. What kind of forever is that? Always hiding, always a secret? She deserved more and she knew that Stefan wasn't going to get divorced.

Her doorbell ringing shook her out of her thoughts and started packing quickly. She ran to the door seeing Kevin and smiled as he took her bags. She locked her door then got in the car expecting Stefan to be there and frowned when he wasn't.

"Stefan will arrive about an hour later than you and will meet you at the hotel. He had a few things he needed to take care of first."

She knows he means things like saying goodbye to his wife and quickly packing a bag.

"Kevin?"

"Ms. Bennett?"

"Am I stupid?"

"Why would you ask such a thing?"

"I just feel stupid sometimes,"

"We all do, Ms. Bennett. What you should ask yourself is that whatever it is you're doing to feel stupid is worth it. Feeling stupid is it worth this thing?"

"I would like to think yes."

"Then maybe that's all that matters. Until you know the answer for certain."

"After this weekend I'll know," she whispered then looked out of the window.

...

After arriving, Bonnie headed straight to their hotel room. She smiled at the view of the ocean and the boardwalk. It took her back to when she was sixteen. She got her first tattoo here. She couldn't remember the name of the place but hoped to find it to get another one. She looked behind her hearing the door open then ran into his arms. He dropped his bag in time to catch her and they held one another closely. Stefan exhaled walking them over towards the bed and laid them on their sides. He held her face. "I missed you. I'm sorry I got a little carried away with the questioning, I shouldn't have said anything. I ruined us,"

"It's okay. We're here now, it's all I've wanted. I don't want to talk about anything...ugly, I just want to be with you. Forty-eight hours, every second."

He nodded. "I want to do my crazy thing now."

"Okay." He sat up and walked over to his bag and she stood to wait for him in the center of the room.

He hid something behind his back as he turned towards her and smiled walking over. "Bonnie Bennett, I didn't know that I was not living until I met you. I thought I had everything but being with you, it proved to me that I was missing a big chunk of the thing that I was craving the most. Love. I fucking love you so much." He got down on one knee and she gasped, taking a step back. "Will you marry me and be my wife even if it's only in Atlantic City?"

She wiped away her tears. "Yes."

He pulled out the box then opened it facing her. She was breathless at its sparkle and size and as he slid it down her finger, it just all felt too real. He handed her another box, standing and she opened it seeing a ring for him. She smiled and took it out of its box and slid it down his finger. He met their lips kissing her softly. "Play the song that you wanted to dance with me to. Let it be our first song as husband and wife."

She smiled then quickly grabbed her phone to search for it. She turned the volume up then set it down before walking into his arms. He twirled her then her head met his chest.

_I am easy to find_

...

They held hands sharing an ice cream cone walking the boardwalk. Bonnie told him about the tattoo place so they were looking for it and also just enjoying the day. Bonnie looked up at him as he stopped walking. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Come here,"

She smiled and walked closer before standing on her toes as their lips met. Their heads leaned to opposite sides as the kiss deepened and she pulled away out of breath. His lips moved to her neck before her cheeks then lips again. "I've always wanted to kiss you in public." He confessed.

She smiled rubbing their noses together. "I love you."

"I love you more." He kisses her again then they continued their walk. "Oh, babe, is this it?"

She smiled. "Yeah, come on," she walked a little faster causing him to. She walked up to the person standing behind the 3D glass desk. "Hey, I just want to get a small infinity sign on the inner part of my finger."

Stefan smiled.

"Yeah, we could get you right now, it won't take long at all."

She nodded following him to the back. She sat down and smiled as Stefan stood beside her. He watched her hold out her right ring finger and watched as the guy cleaned it with alcohol and took out a fresh needle. Within about two minutes it was done and covered.

"What's the damage?" Stefan took out his wallet.

"Forty."

"Keep the change." He gave the guy a hundred.

"I was almost tempted to get one myself," Stefan admitted once they left the shop.

Bonnie smiled. "Thank you for paying for it,"

"You're welcome, babe."

"I'm hungry, do you want to get something to eat?"

"Yeah,"

They used Maps on their phones to find a nice spot that isn't too far from where they are. Ideally within walking distance. Bonnie found a diner and with its four-star rating, they decided to head that way, finishing off their ice cream.

* * *

Bonnie inhaled making her hunger more prominent as they were led to a table. They sat beside one another and shared a menu. Stefan wrapped his arm around her shoulder as her head rested on his chest. She looked up and smiled when he kissed her getting her hint. He kissed her two more times then returned his eyes back to the menu. "The steak sounds nice."

"I think I'm gonna get me a juicy burger and fries and a milkshake."

He chuckled. "My wife, I tell you, she's a five year old."

She laughed a little. "Do you still love me?"

"Forever."

They kissed.

"Alright, love birds, my name is Raven and I'll be your waitress this afternoon, can I start you out with drinks?"

"Actually I think we're ready to order."

"Oh perfect."

"My wife here will take your American Burger with extra fries and a chocolate shake and I'll have the steak with white rice and a side of broccoli please with a Coke."

"Pepsi okay?"

"Sure,"

"Alright, I'll go put this in and be back with your drinks."

"Thank you, Ms. Raven."

"You love calling me your wife?"

"It's my favorite thing to do."

She smiled. "How did you know I wanted a chocolate shake and extra fries?"

"Because you're my wife and I know you."

She smiled some more. "Ugh, I couldn't ask for a better husband." She met their lips. "I miss your body," she talked quietly against his lips.

"Don't do that to me right now or else I'll make you straddle me."

She chuckled then rolled her eyes as her phone started ringing. When she saw it was Hunter, she immediately silenced it and tucked it away.

"Here's your Pepsi and milkshake."

"Thank you so much."

She smiled then walked away.

"Hunter, huh?"

"No, I don't want to ruin this weekend. He means nothing to me compared to you. You're all I want. My forever."

"Okay,"

She kissed him. "Let me tell you a story while we wait for our food."

"Okay,"

"Once upon a time, there was—"

"Babe. I thought you meant like an actual story about real life."

"Who's to say this can't happen in real life?" She watched his eyes. "Please, daddy, can I tell you?"

"What did you just call me?"

She smiled. "You like that?"

He watched her eyes then blindly grabbed her hand placing it over his bulge. She bit her bottom lip.

"How big do you think these bathrooms are?"

She laughed then their food was placed in front of them. "Thank you," she said behind giggles.

"Can I get you all anything?"

"No, I think we're good, thanks." He looked over at his wife. "It wasn't that funny, babe," he chuckled as her silent laughter continued. "You're crazy,"

"Stop, you're making it worse," she laughed more then reached for a napkin to wipe away her tears.

He laughed some then lifted her face. "Come here," he kissed her a few times over helping her calm a little more. "I love you."

She chuckled. "I love you too." She smiled. "I'm hungry, let's eat."

He shook his head but picked up his knife to cut into his steak.

...

Stefan watched her head tilt back as she rode him and squeezed her ass and hips as her movement quickened. "Fuck," his own head tilted back.

Bonnie grabbed his hands moving them above his head as she leaned in to meet their lips. She pulled away and choked him as she came and her hand around his neck triggered his own release inside her. Heavy breaths filled their room and Bonnie rolled over to her side.

"Damn, were you trying to get me pregnant Mrs. Salvatore?"

She smiled. "I may have had some other intentions than to just reach an orgasm, Mr. Salvatore."

He chuckled then turned his head towards her then moved above her. He met their lips entering her using a steady rhythm for their lovemaking. She bent her knees and spread her legs letting him in deeper inside her. Their tongues danced and lips met whenever necessary. Her fingers clutched his hair and their lips parted as he pushed into her harder but he held the back of her head meeting their lips again before he moved away. "What did you call me?"

She smiled. "Daddy,"

"Who am I?"

"You're my daddy." Her head tilted back as he moved quicker. "Don't stop." She started to sweat. "Fuck. Right there, right there. _Oh fuck_," her juices coated him as he filled her up.

"Fuck," he pulled out moving to his back breathing deeply.

"Were you trying to get me pregnant, Mr. Salvatore."

"Hell yes, I was."

She smiled now feeling tired.

...

He carried her on his back towards the beach so they could watch the sunset behind the ocean. It would be their first time doing such and were glad to share this moment with each other. Once he found the perfect spot, he bent his knees some for her to safely hop off his back. They laid a blanket down then sat on it, crossing their legs. Bonnie closed her eyes as the wind blew on her face and smiled at how it cooled her a bit. Stefan smiled looking over at her then lifted his phone to take a photo of her. He set it as his lock screen. He then pulled out the wine and glasses from their picnic basket as her eyes opened because of the wind fading. She turned seeing Stefan pour each of them a glass.

"To being alone together,"

"Forever,"

They touched glasses then took a sip before he kissed her. "I have some snacks in case you get hungry."

She smiled, "Thanks, babe,"

"You're welcome. I love you."

"I love you more."

They kissed again before snuggling into one another.

...

"Why are you whispering?" Teresa asked.

"I'm not, I'm sorry, I just woke up to get your call."

"Oh. Right, sorry,"

"It's fine. How was your flight?"

"Comfortable, thankfully. I think I have a little bit of jet lag but we used to travel all the time basically so my body is adjusting pretty quickly."

"Yeah, it would suck if you'd spend the whole trip tired."

"Yeah,"

"How's your dad?"

"Pretty great, actually. We went on a hike this morning but now we're back and sweaty in need of a shower but I wanted to call you. I miss you."

"I miss you too, babe. How long are you staying?"

"Just a week. We'll be back next Sunday, I'll text you when the plane leaves so you can pick me up at the airport."

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan. I love you, babe, I'm gonna try to get some more sleep."

"Okay, I love you too, I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, bye,"

He ended the call then used his key to get back in the room. He was as quiet as possible and relieved seeing Bonnie still asleep. He got in bed and smiled at how she clung to him and he held her back.

"Why did you leave?" She mumbled.

"I had to take a call. I'm sorry,"

"It's okay. Don't leave me again."

He smiled then kissed her forehead. "Okay, babe,"

Bonnie smiled then opened her eyes meeting his causing him to smile widely. "Good morning,"

"Good morning, my beautiful wife." He chuckled. "Why are you covering your face?" He moves her arm away.

"I don't look appealing,"

"Are you kidding me, babe, you look so sexy." He met their lips.

"Daddy?"

"Baby,"

"When our weekend is over, I'm going to keep my ring on a necklace that's long enough to hide in my shirts, one that stops where my heart is because that's where I want you to be forever."

He placed his hand on the side of her face, looking into her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you more, my husband."

"I have an idea,"

"Tell me," she placed her hand on the side of his face.

"We spend the rest of the week at my place. We'll sleep in the same bed, eat the same dinner, shower together," he smiled when she did. "She's not coming back until next Sunday so we can be together longer."

"That sounds amazing."

"What do you want to do today?"

"Make a baby," she laughed and he joined. "We should—"

"Let's make a baby,"

"Stop it."

"I really want to have a baby with you."

She shook her head as he hovered above her. "Maybe one day."

He smiled. "Let's get into the pool,"

"Okay."

They sighed as her phone started ringing and he moved off of her so she could reach for it off the nightstand. "Hey Caroline," she said to ease Stefan.

"You're at the beach? I just saw your Snapchat."

"I'm in Atlantic City actually, I needed to get away for the weekend."

"Still thinking about dinner?"

"Yeah I mean Elena's right, it's just a lot easier said than done, especially since I was already deep in it."

"How long will you be in the city?"

She chuckled. "Uh, I go back tonight because of work."

"Okay great, we could catch up later."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Alright, bye,"

"Bye."

She ended the call then got up to start on her morning routine.

...

Stefan moved his hand to her ass as they walked around the boardwalk. Bonnie looked up at him but he continued looking straight ahead. He moved his arm around her waist taking her into a clothing store. "I want to see you in this dress," it was white with thin straps and a slight sweetheart neckline. It had about ten brown buttons going down its length and it stopped above the manikin's knees. Bonnie smiled and found her size before heading to the dressing rooms with Stefan following behind. He waited, looking down at his phone, smiling at his lock screen of them kissing with the sunset behind them. He sighed a little then looked up hearing the door unlock and smiled seeing her step out. "Babe, you're so gorgeous. Do you like it?"

"Yeah, I love it."

"I'm buying it for you."

"Do you want me to wear this out?"

"Yeah, you can."

She nodded then packed her other clothes in her purse walking up to the register. Stefan pulled out the cash needed paying for the dress then kissed her lips as they walked out.

* * *

After lunch, they decided to drive home instead of having Kevin pick them up. They sang songs, made a pit stop seeing a field of tall sunflowers and did a little photoshoot and Bonnie set one that they took together as her cellphone background. Stefan decided to drop her off at home so she could pack for their week at his place and just meet him there later that night so he could go home and do the same. Stefan opened his door then dropped his bag before closing it.

"Just don't get her pregnant."

He looked up seeing his older brother and cursed. "What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"I heard that Teresa was heading to Italy and I thought that I'd pop in and we have a nice guy time but to my surprise, you're gone all weekend."

"You were here all weekend?"

"Just be careful, Stefan, I mean I'm not a snitch but if this ever gets out you're done."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Okay fine, play it that way. Where were you?"

"On vacation of my own, is that a crime?"

"I guess not."

"If you don't mind, I need to shower so you can see yourself out." He started towards the door.

Damon watched him with narrowed eyes. "Fine, I'll leave. I'll drop by tomorrow."

He sighed. "Why are you here, Damon?"

"I miss my brother. Is that a crime?"

Stefan rolled his eyes. "I'll be at work all day tomorrow and the last thing I'll feel like doing is entertaining you when I get off."

"Have plans with your mistress already?"

"Maybe I just want to be alone. I have one week to be alone without trying to be someone."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm a different person with Teresa, I'm a different person with you. When I'm alone I don't have to worry about trying to be a husband or a brother, I can just be nothing. A simple and plain Stefan."

"Fine, I'll play along. I'll drop by next week." Damon said heading towards the door.

Stefan started upstairs then paused hearing the door close. "Fuck me." He continued up the stairs looking for Bonnie's contact. "Hey, babe,"

"Hey, you there already?"

"No, no, I uh-" he sighed. "My brother dropped by and he needs a place to stay and I can't- I won't be able to-"

"Oh, it's— that's okay I understand. Family first, right?"

"Baby,"

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bon—" he sighed as she hung up then ran his fingers through his hair.


	5. Chapter 5

"I fucked us up. She basically told me that after Atlantic City she will make a decision about us, our relationship and it was going so fucking well and then he just shows up and fucks everything up."

"Why did you tell Bonnie that your brother was staying with you when he wasn't?"

"Because Damon would sneak around. He has. He wants to catch Bonnie and I together but I won't let that happen."

"Because you're afraid that he'd tell your wife?"

"No, I know he won't tell but he'd make my life a living hell. He'll act like he's about to say it just to piss me off or joke about it in front of my wife and eventually she'll start getting suspicious and then she'll find out and then I'm fucked. I mean I have shit without her but I don't know I just feel like everything would fall apart, everything that I worked so hard for would just crumble."

"So why risk it with Bonnie?"

"Bonnie wasn't supposed to mean this much to me. Honestly, I wanted to just fuck her a few times and I know that's such a dick thing to say but it's true. But somehow I fell in love with her. Those fucking eyes,"

"What do you mean her eyes?"

"Bonnie can look at me and just tear down every single wall I have built up around myself. I can look at her and suddenly I want to tell her my darkest secrets or I see—"

Kira narrowed her eyes at his sudden pause. "You see what?"

"I- I see a family with her and I hate it. I fucking hate it. I hate that I'm married and it's not to her and I hate myself for falling in love with her so much so that it's gotten that deep."

"Do you see yourself having a family with your wife?"

"Honestly I never thought about it. I mean if it happened I would be happy but it was never really anything we planned for." Stefan watched her nod writing in her pad of paper. "Can you be honest with me?"

Kira looked up. "Of course,"

"You're disgusted with me, aren't you?"

"It's not my job to judge."

"But as a woman hearing me talk about my mistress, you must feel some type of—"

"I actually feel a little sorry for you, Stefan. And I feel a little sorry for Bonnie and for your wife; who you have yet to actually say her name which is telling me a lot. You think of your wife as just that a wife, a label not so much as a person as you do Bonnie and maybe it's because of Bonnie that you feel that way or maybe it's been that way for a while, I don't know, but what I do know is that something needs to end. You can choose to be with your wife or with Bonnie for either selfish reasons or out of love but a choice needs to be made. Not only for yourself but for these women. If you choose your wife, you'd be giving Bonnie the freedom to find someone else that only has a heart for her and a chance at an actual family. If you choose Bonnie you'd be giving your wife the freedom to find someone with a heart only for her and a chance at an actual family. Not only that but you will free yourself from all the distress and lies that had overtaken your life recently."

"What if I can't choose?"

"Who do you want to be with, Stefan? That name that popped into your mind, you can tell me or not but that's where your heart is. You may want to think about it a lot more but once you have and when you're ready to ask yourself "who do you want to be with, Stefan" and that same name invaded your thoughts then that's the answer. You can either go with it or not but I think in order for you to move forward in your life is to make a choice and stick with it. No more games, no more cheating, no more lies."

* * *

Stefan watched her from between the blinds of his wall then grabbed his phone texting her. Come here, please

He watched her look over then pick up her phone before setting it back down. He sighed then tried again. Please, I need to talk to you.

She picked up her phone again and his heart raced, watching her stand then he sat up as she opened his door when closed it behind her. "What's wrong?"

"Bonnie, I started going to therapy because I needed to let someone in this or else I would've driven myself insane."

"Good for you,"

"Bonnie, I know you're pissed at me for ditching you but I had to. I had no other choice. I'm sorry, you know I love you."

"I know. You just can't love me the way I need you to."

"I need another chance, just give me one more chance."

"Stefan, I can't. I'm sorry. I'll put in my two weeks."

His eyes inflated. "What? Baby, please don't- I- stay. Please stay, please. I need you."

"I can't be around you and not love you. It's impossible, I tried. I love you so much. I wanted our forever."

He watched her reach in her blouse pulling out the necklace. "Keep the ring. It's yours, only yours."

"I can't keep it. I can keep the other one but not this," she unclasped the necklace then placed it down on his desk. "I'm just glad we had Atlantic City."

"Me too,"

"I'll interview people for my position tomorrow." She stood to walk out.

Bonnie took the elevator to the garage and locked herself in her car before she let out her tears.

...

Stefan held the ring between his fingers and sighed placing it down before running his fingers through his hair. He saw Bonnie return, and stood walking to his door. He opened it and requested her assistance with something as he closed the blinds. Once she was inside, he closed the door and turned and she looked away but couldn't resist locking eyes as his hands held her waist. Her heart started racing and she closed her eyes as he pulled her against his body. She couldn't stop her arms from wrapping around his neck and he held her tighter, almost lifting her from the floor and the second he felt her head move, he aligned his with hers and met their lips. Their mouths opened to one another, deepening the kiss until they needed to breathe. He met their foreheads looking into her eyes as they caught up on their breathing. "I need one more chance. Please,"

"Stefan,"

"I love you, I'll prove it to you, I promise."

She exhaled. "Okay,"

He exhaled in relief. "I'll take you out tonight, okay?"

"Okay,"

He held her face. "Am I forcing you to be with me?"

"I don't know,"

He frowned slightly. "Do you love me still?"

"Of course I love you, Stefan. I just don't- I want to be free with you and I can never ask you of that."

"You don't have to ask me, I just need to hear you say what it is I need to do to love you how you want me to."

"I can't—"

"Tell me."

"You need to leave your wife." She watched his eyes watch hers then turned to walk out of his office.

Stefan knew that was what she was going to say but that didn't stop the stinging in his heart hearing her say it. He walked back to his desk and sat down breathing deeply.

Bonnie ran her hands down her hair then forced a smile seeing Hunter approach. "Everything okay?"

"I'm just a little stressed, that's all."

"I don't think I've ever seen you stressed before."

She smiled. "I'm good at hiding it. Most of the times."

"Stefan seems to be quite the handful yeah?"

"I mean sure but it's not just things with Stefan, it's that and personal things outside of work."

"How about we catch dinner tonight to distract you some?"

She smiled. "I would love to but can I get a rain check? I kind of just want to lay down in my bed and sleep tonight."

"Sure, I understand. I'll uh text you tomorrow?"

"Yeah,"

He smiled then walked away. Bonnie dropped her forced smile then plugged in her earphones into her computer and started listening to music.

...

Stefan sighed opening his door then tossed his keys on the table before heading in the kitchen. He decided to pour himself a drink then sat on the couch, turning on the TV. He narrowed his eyes hearing a bumping then muted the television. Once he heard it again, he sat up walking back to his bedroom then stilled, dropping his defensive seeing the back of Bonnie. She looked to be packing things up with her earphones on blocking her of any signs of himself. He was going to walk out and just wait in his car until she left and taking a step back he started on his way before seeing her turning.

Bonnie gasped holding her heart then removed her earphones. "You scared me,"

"I'm sorry, I- I didn't know you would be here,"

"Yeah, sorry, I was just picking up a few things. I'll leave,"

"No, wait, stay. Please. I'll go,"

"No, I don't want to kick you out of your own place,"

"I don't-" he sighed. "Stay. Please,"

She smiled and he chuckled. "I guess I'll stay."

"I'll go,"

"Don't,"

He watched her eyes. "Okay."

"I- I mean, if you want to stay that's fine."

"I want to stay,"

She nodded.

"So what were you getting?"

"Oh, just a couple of little things I moved in. I don't know, whenever I just didn't feel like being home alone, I came here."

He smiled then frowned a little. "I'm sorry I—"

"Don't. I believe everything happens for a reason and you shouldn't apologize for it neither should I."

He watched her eyes. "I love you, Bonnie. I really wish we had more time."

"We can still be friends," she smiled in hopes to make him do so and he does.

"You'd really be friends with me?"

"Yes. I still feel like we're what each other needs."

"You'll still let me take care of you?"

She chuckled. "Maybe not as much as before, but,"

"Actually now that I think about it, you never asked me for anything."

"I just wanted your love." She shrugged.

He stepped up to her and held her face. "You still have it. I promise."

She watched his eyes. "I know," she closed her eyes at the feel of his hand on her cheek and the stroke of his thumb. "Stefan,"

"I can't help it, I'm sorry," he lowered his hand but allowed her to pull it back up to her face. "May I kiss you?"

She nodded then opened her mouth to his. She started stepping backward until her back met his bed. His hand clawed her hair as their lips continued moving together. Her leg moved around his hip and she held his face keeping him close. "Make love to me," she requested looking into his eyes.

He lifted the shirt from her skin then met their lips quickly before kissing along her neck and chest. He pulled her skirt and panties down her legs then removed her bra. He met their lips smiling some as she tugged on his shirt then took mercy on her by doing so himself.

"Now."

"Okay," he chuckled standing to step out of his bottom wear. "Tell me you love me."

She smiled. "I love you."

He met their lips softly, sliding inside her and took things slow. She grabbed the hair at the nape of his neck as he kissed along her neck, then met their lips again.

* * *

Stefan smiled watching her sleep soundly. He moved some hair behind her ear then pulled her into his body having her rest on his chest then cursed as his phone sounded. He reached then cursed again seeing who was calling. "Hey, babe," he looked down glad to see that Bonnie was still sleeping.

"Hey. I miss you."

He smiled. "How can you miss me in such a place?"

She smiled. "It would be better if you were here with me."

"Next time I promise."

"How's everything back home?"

"Pretty good. Damon stopped by but I kind of kicked him out. I was in a good mood and I knew he would ruin it." He smiled as she laughed. "So yeah I told him to come back next week so I won't have to deal with him all by myself."

"Great,"

He chuckled. "How's your dad?"

"He seems really happy, actually. I'm afraid he may move here."

"Well, that's good. That's he's happy, I mean."

"Yeah. Anyway, I'm a little tired so I'm going to shower then lay down. I'll text you later."

"Okay, babe. I love you."

"I love you too."

He waited for her to hang up before putting his phone away. He looked down as Bonnie squeezed him letting out a sleepish moan and he kissed the top of her head before she looked up and smiled at him. He smiled back and kissed her lips causing her to smile wider. "Did you sleep?" She asked stretching.

"A little. I got distracting watching you."

She kissed his chest, snuggling into him. "Don't leave me tonight."

"I won't."

"Good. Let me see your phone, I want to order food."

He chuckled then handed it to her after unlocking it. He watched her scroll until landing on Chipotle and ordered her burrito. "Do you want anything, babe?"

"I'll take a few bites of yours."

"Absolutely not."

"Oh come on,"

"It's not like it comes with fries, I won't be full enough."

"Fine, just get me two soft tacos."

"Fourteen soft tacos got it."

He chuckled shaking his head then took his phone back once she handed it to him.

"It came up to a hundred dollars by the way." She smiled looking up at him.

He shook his head then kissed her twice. "You're worth it. Much more than that, but still."

She chuckled then met their lips, shifting slightly to straddle his lap. He placed his hands on her hips as their kiss deepened then ran them up her back, pushing her closer into him. Their kissing slowed after a few minutes then she met their foreheads. "We suck at being friends."

He laughed a little. "Indeed." He watched her eyes. "Maybe we can try again?"

"Maybe, I don't know. I mean I obviously love you and value you but it's difficult for me to be with you. Especially when most of the time I can't actually, physically be with you."

"To be honest with you, I have a lot of thinking to do in regards to my relationship with Teresa and my relationship with you."

"Meaning what?"

"I'm going to make a choice." He watched her eyes grow. "Not only for my sake but for the both of you. My therapist asked me flat out who I wanted to be with and a name instantly popped in my mind but I want to be sure it's not just because I was thinking about this person or if it's genuine."

"Okay. Do I have a chance?"

"Of course, babe." He held her face. "I love you so much and will forever." She nodded and he kissed her gently. "Here," he reached to grab her necklace out of his pant pocket then clasped it around her neck. "Keep it."

She smiled holding the ring between her fingers. "Take me back," she held him tightly and his arms went around her.

"We'll always have Atlantic City. That will forever be our spot, no matter what." He rubbed her back. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They held each other until there were knocks on his door. Stefan went to answer it and thanked the man for their food before closing and locking it again. Bonnie was dressed in his button-down trying her hair in a bun. He met their lips a few times before she gently pushed him off. "We're friends, remember?"

"Starting tomorrow."

"Fine."

He chuckled and kissed her again. They decided to eat in his living room as they watched TV.


	6. Chapter 6

Stefan stood from his chair and walked around the office— his office. He smiled making eye contact with some employees and they returned the gesture before returning back to work. He stopped by Hunter's desk causing the man to sit up straighter. Stefan inwardly smiled then pointed to his computer. "What are you working on?"

He cleared his throat. "Oh um—"

"Y' going on a date?"

"If I'm lucky. I'm sorry I'm doing this on the clock but I made sure to have my stuff done."

"Who's the girl?"

Hunter looked around before whispering, "Bonnie," Stefan balled his left hand to a fist. "She finally agreed to go out with me, I've been trying for months. She's worth it though. I'm just hoping she doesn't cancel on me."

He swallowed trying to calm his emotions. "Alright, well now that you have that sorted out, continue to use your time on work-related things. Please. I'll be back." He walked straight into his office and took heavy breaths calming himself. He repeated his mantra of 'we're just friends' until his hand unraveled. He ran his hands over his face then through his hair. "Come in," he answered the knocking and put on a smile seeing Bonnie. "Hey,"

"Hey," she walked in and sat down in front of him, crossing her legs. "Everything okay?" She narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Yeah, just a little tired." He watched her nod. "So what's up?"

"Nothing, I just saw you looking a little stressed or tired through the blinds, I wanted to check up on you."

He watched her eyes, regretting it the second they locked because those eyes of hers are powerful. "Babe-"

"I should go, I have a few things to do," she stood.

"Wait, wait wait," he rushed up to her. "Have dinner with me tonight,"

"That's not a good idea,"

"I miss you. Please," he stopped his hand from touching her face since his door and blinds are open. He knew that if he could touch her, she'd be melting in his arms by now.

"I can't. I'm sorry," she tried walking away again but he grabbed her arm.

"Alright, how about you come over to my place for dinner, alright, my brother is still around we could make it like a nice dinner party or something, please baby,"

"Stefan, you can't-"

"I know, I'm sorry. I- I just miss you so much. Please,"

She thought. "Okay."

He exhaled. "Thank you. I'll be on my best behavior, I swear."

She nodded. "Can I invite Hunter?"

He frowned. "Why?"

"Well, we had plans later and I would feel bad ditching him." She watched his eyes close and shifted those eyes to his hands seeing them balled into fists. She frowned then looked back up as his eyes opened.

"Fine."

"Hey," he saw her hands shift upwards but paused.

"Come back in twenty minutes. We need to talk more privately,"

She nodded then walked out closing his door. Five minutes later he shut his blinds, another five minutes he decided to walk around again and stop to use the bathroom. He spent his next five talking to Brian about his trip to Italy and stopped himself from inviting him over the house because he was going to try to prevent Bonnie from inviting Hunter. His last five he spent watching the clock and with a minute to spare, he turned up his ringer and called his work phone from his cellphone. He opened his door and summoned her in asking her to grab a pad and pen which she did quickly before walking in. As he closed the door and locked it, he ended the call and grabbed her face in his hands. Their breathing became difficult and she closed her eyes expecting to feel his lips on hers as he moved his head closer but instead she felt his forehead pressed up against hers. She opened her eyes stopping herself from feeling disappointed. "I can kiss you if you want me to," he whispered.

"Just because I want it, doesn't mean it should happen."

"But you want me to?"

"Maybe,"

He smiled causing her to do so as well. "I don't want you to invite Hunter,"

"Stefan-"

"but if you want to, that's okay. I just want it to be us, you and me but if it can't be that way then that's okay. I respect you. I love you. I miss you."

"I miss you too,"

"Do you still love me?"

"Stef,"

"Please,"

She exhaled. "Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"I still love you."

He raised his chin causing their lips to touch for a millisecond.

"Kiss me."

He does so immediately and their mouths open to one another. He bends down slightly to lift her legs around his waist and carried her over to his desk, sitting her on it. She quickly undid his belt as his hand reached up into her dress and pulled her thong down her thighs and legs. He stuffed them in his pocket before pulling his pants down. He pulled her dress up further as she pulled his briefs down and he pulled her in, meeting their lips again as he thrusts his hips inside her. Bonnie raises her legs around him and tilts her head back at the pleasure. She whispers his name as his lips kiss along her neck and as his thrusts become more powerful she meets their lips again until they come.

Stefan holds her body staying inside her. "Have dinner with me. Only me."

"Okay,"

He kissed her gently and she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Fuck."

"What?"

"I told Hunter about the dinner." She watched him close his eyes and tilt his head back. "I'm sorry," she held his face.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm just- fuck."

"I'm sorry, daddy,"

"Don't- don't do that to me." He kissed her deeply moving his hips again.

"Let me fuck you on your office chair."

He lifted her and walked over to his chair and as soon as his ass touched the seat she started bouncing on him. He grabbed her ass, opening his mouth wider to hers then slapped her ass twice as she tugged on his lower lip with her teeth as she started slowly rocking her hips into him. He licked her lips before kissing her gently enjoying her feel. She clenched her muscles causing him to groan her name. "I'm about to come," he grabbed her hair.

"Wait for me, daddy,"

"Fuck," he started to sweat and as her bouncing started again he couldn't hold back any longer but she shortly came as he was emptying out his load.

Heavy breaths filled the atmosphere and Bonnie smiled listening to his panting. She moved to stand but he grabbed her hips. "You're staying right here."

She chuckled. "For the rest of the day?"

"For the rest of the fucking day." He smiled as she laughed. "I fucking missed you so much." He kissed her. "I want you back. Come back to me, please baby, I want you, I need you, please."

"Babe,"

"I know. I just had to beg or else I would've hated myself for not trying." He held her as she leaned in to rest her head on his shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"What's up with this Hunter guy?"

"Nothing really. He's asked me out a few times but I always turned him down but I figured that I just accept this time."

"Hm," he rubbed her back then moved his hand to the back of her neck and smiled feeling two necklaces. He saw her wearing the infinity one but the one that really mattered to him was her ring. Bonnie hugged him tightly.

"This has to be our goodbye, babe,"

"No,"

"It has to." She moved back to look into his eyes. "I love you so much and I always will. Always. But you're not mine and I'm not yours. Who knows what the future holds, maybe something will work out but for now we can't be like this anymore."

He sighed touching the side of her face. "Can we at least meet in Atlantic City every year on our anniversary?"

She smiled. "Okay," she kissed him then stood, pulling her dress down then walked towards the door. "Do you need anything from me, Mr. Salvatore?"

"Just for you to be at my house at eight."

She smiled then walked out, heading to the bathroom.

...

Teresa for the first time in a while felt like an actual stay at home wife. When her husband called and told her the news about inviting some people at the office over for dinner tonight she had to rush to the store, buy enough food and cook like she's never cooked before. She was happy that Stefan was finally making friends there and connected with at least some of his employees and spread the news along to her dad who advised against it simply because it showed everyone that he was their friend and not their boss but she agreed with her husband and thought that it was a thoughtful gesture and maybe this will improve performance in the workplace. She glanced at the clock and realized that she forgot what time everyone was supposed to arrive so she headed upstairs to ask Stefan. He was showering so she walked into the bathroom ready to ask him when she found something coming out of his pants pocket. She quietly walked over to it and her heart started racing seeing it was a lace thong. Her hands started shaking, she couldn't believe her mother was right and now she would have to endure her mother's snarky comments until the day she dies. She gasped hearing the water stop and dropped the garment then quickly headed out. She waited for him outside their door, breathing deeply and once she heard him step out, she walked in. He looked over at her and smiled and she forced one back.

"I was just coming up to ask what time everyone was supposed to get here,"

"Oh uh, I told them around eight. I hope that's okay,"

"Yeah it's fine I just wanted to make sure I got everything done on time."

He nodded and she turned to walk out but his voice stopped her. "Babe, hold up," he walked up to her. "Can we talk for a second?"

"Uh sure,"

He grabbed her hand leading her to their bed and sat next to her. "I don't want you to freak out but I understand if you do."

"Okay,"

"Today I was trying to be nice and friendly to everyone in the office and all that and I think that I accidentally gave the wrong impression to someone- a woman. She stopped me in the parking garage and slipped her… thong into my pocket. I didn't know what to do or say so I just got in my car and drove away. I'm a little embarrassed, to be honest even though it wasn't in front of anyone but I was embarrassed enough to not tell you straight away and I'm sorry."

She deeply exhaled. "It's okay,"

"Really?"

"Yeah," she hugged him and he hugged her back. "When I was on the trip with my dad and asked him about Bonnie, he told me things like that would happen. Not with Bonnie but with others.

"And here I go thinking I was special."

She laughed hitting his shoulder. "Shut up."

He smiled looking into her eyes. "I love you."

Her shoulders slumped. "I love you too."

He held her face then kissed her.

"I need to get back to making dinner."

"Okay, I'll be down in a few minutes."

She nodded then walked out. Stefan exhaled then stood from their bed walking back into the bathroom. He noticed when he stepped out that Bonnie's thong was spotted because of them lying right on top of his pants instead of inside his pocket as he left him. He honestly forgot he took them until that moment and when his wife just so happened to walk in the exact moment he walked out of the bathroom, he knew she was going to question him on it but when she didn't, he took that as the perfect opportunity to come up with a lie that worked well in his favor. He picked up her thong in his hands and sniffed them growing hard. He realized his mistake because now when he sees her in a couple of hours, he would want her and he just might be bold enough to try and get her.

...

Bonnie plastered a smile on her face as the door opened and hugged Teressa asking how she was going. Her eyes lifted to Stefan who walked up behind her and they locked eyes before she pulled away from the hug. "I bought Moscato," she handed her the bottle.

"Thanks, we'll open this tonight,"

"Oh, this is Hunter- actually I'm sure you know him,"

"Only a little. Nice to see you again, Hunter."

"You as well, Mrs. —"

"Please, call me Teressa."

"Teresa. You have a lovely home,"

"Thank you, come in please," she stepped to the side and the two walked in.

"Hey, Bonnie,"

"Hey,"

He looked over her loving her body in a long-sleeved black dress. It was fitting and the only thing he wanted to do was pull her against his body so he did, hugging her close. He wished that her back was to everyone so he could feel her ass but he stopped himself and moved away to shake Hunter's hand. The doorbell rang and Teressa answered it seeing Damon.

"Bonnie, Hunter, this is my older brother Damon."

Damon lifted his eyebrow seeing the back of a woman starting from her calf muscles, up her toned legs, ass, and back and then as she turns, he's faced with beauty. His mouth involuntarily dropped but he shut it as a guy wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I'm Damon." He reached out his hand.

"Bonnie." She shook his hand.

"Hunter."

Damon looked over at him then shook his hand returning his eyes back to Bonnie who chuckled a little. "I haven't heard much about you, Damon, I'm not sure if that's a good thing or bad thing."

"Depends on your definition."

"Of?"

"Bad. And good." He watched her eyes watch his.

"Anyway, we should head to the dining room," Stefan announced.

"Actually, Bonnie, could you help me in the kitchen?" Teresa asked.

"Of course,"

The women headed in the opposite direction from the men.

"Try not to fall for it,"

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "For what?"

"Damon's charm. He's a good looking man and I'm sure he's good in other areas as well, but he doesn't take care of himself. He's dependent on other people mainly and you deserve someone who's got their shit together. I'm not sure if that's Hunter but at least he has a job."

"Damon doesn't work?"

"Honestly, I have no idea."

They laughed. "Don't worry, I can see right through guys like that, I've dated too many of them my friends told me to stop."

Teresa chuckled. "I actually haven't had genuine friends in a while."

"It's very hard to find good friends, unfortunately. Everyone's so different and sometimes people don't like people that are different so they clash or people who have the slightest of different opinions hate each other, it's crazy."

"Right? I don't understand why we as humans can't just get along, like what the fuck."

"I think that's the first time I heard you curse. I like it."

They smiled and started carrying things to the dining room. Stefan stood and took the dish Bonnie was holding and set it down for her.

"I got the rest," Teressa told her.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, sit down,"

Bonnie nodded and sat down next to Hunter directly across from Stefan and she stopped her smile when he lightly kicked her leg under the table. Teresa came back shortly setting the last two dishes down then sat next to her husband. "Is anyone religious and says a prayer before eating?" She asked.

"I do sometimes but I won't be offended if nothing is said," Hunter informed.

"I can say a quick one," Bonnie volunteered and people grabbed hands and closed their eyes except for Stefan who watched her as she thanked Teresa for cooking and himself for gathering them together and hoped that they have a lovely time. Their eyes locked when the prayer was over and she swallowed before adding food to her plate. "So how was uh Italy?"

"Oh, it was amazing. I wish Stefan could've come with me but it was nice to just hang out with my dad considering everything going on."

"How is he doing?"

"He's doing well, actually, he's a strong guy."

Bonnie smiled. "I miss him sometimes,"

"I should've invited him, I'm sure he would've been happy to see you."

Bonnie smiled. "Maybe next time."

"He was actually a pretty great boss, I learned a lot from him."

"Yeah, Stefan here on the other hand," Bonnie teased gaining a chuckle from everyone except Stefan who just shook his head. "No, you're pretty OK."

"Remember who's your boss now, I can make you suffer."

"Not the whips and the chains,"

He chuckled sipping some wine. "Am I really that bad?"

"I'm completely joking, I promise," she reached to top his hand with hers then moved it away.

"So Bonnie what do you do for the company?" Damon questioned.

"Oh I'm what one might call the receptionist but I don't really like that term, I feel like it has a basic stereotype especially to be a woman in that position because so much goes into it, it's ridiculous."

"Yeah this girl is the hardest worker I know," Hunter rubbed her back.

She smiled over at him, "Thanks, that's so sweet."

Stefan stopped his eyes from looking dark watching them look into each other's eyes.

"You two are so cute." Teresa smiled.

Hunter kissed her cheek making her smile then held her hand starting to eat again. "So what do you do, Damon?" Bonnie smiled over at Teresa.

"Oh well I'm between jobs right now but I'm not really stressing that much since I have a trust."

"From your parents?"

"Grandparents, actually."

"Oh okay,"

"Yeah, Stefan and I were lucky enough to have gambling grandparents who hit it big more than once."

"That reminds me that I need to go to Vegas or at least Maryland."

He chuckled. "I'll be happy to show you around." He smiled then winked as her eyes narrowed at him.

"Whatever,"

He laughed.

"So how is the job hunting going, Damon?" Stefan asked.

"Eh, I got a few interviews, I'm just not sure if those are the routes I want to take. I haven't found anything that I can do, get paid for it, and not call it a job yet."

"I think that's a high expectation to reach," Hunter said. "Most of the time jobs like that don't pay enough for a person to actually survive. Like a painter or something."

"True but sometimes if you love what you're doing people will notice and you become successful off of your paintings." Bonnie countered.

"But when will that success hit? History shows us that it hits when we die then it's too late."

"Nothing's too late, as long as it happens it happens and there you have a legacy."

"I guess,"

"Or you can compromise and be a painter and a cashier, yin, and yang."

"Do you like being what one might call a receptionist?" Stefan asked.

She smiled at him using her words. "I do actually. Sometimes I look at it like a job I won't call a job then other times that's all it is. But at the end of the day though, I'm happy with where I am in my career. What about you, boss?"

He smiled. "I don't know quite yet. This isn't where I pictured myself when I was a kid if I'm honest, so I think until I get into the swing of things, I can say for certain. Though I'm very grateful that Michael trusted me with everything."

"So how did you two meet, were you already working for the company?" Bonnie shifted her eyes between the two of them.

"I was but I didn't know Teressa was Michael's daughter."

"Yeah, we met at a party our friend Jason was throwing. We went to get a drink at the same time and just started talking. The rest is history,"

Bonnie smiled. "So sweet,"

Stefan grabbed his wife's hand causing her to look over at him and smiled when their eyes locked.

After dinner, they cleaned off the table and stood around talking. Stefan had pretended to get a call and after that "call" was over, he requested Bonnie's attention to make it seem like a work issue.

"Everything okay?" She leans against the wall.

"Everything's perfect, I just wanted you to myself."

She stopped her smile. "Are you having a good time?"

"I am though I would be having a much better one without Hunter here and a much, much better time if it were just the two of us."

"I know, I'm sorry but maybe this is a sign that we shouldn't be alone together for a while."

"Fuck signs."

She shook her head. "I should get back,"

"Wait. What uh, what are you wearing under that dress?"

"Stef,"

"Let me have your underwear."

"What, no. Wait, you stole the ones I was wearing today didn't you."

"I may or may not have slipped them into my pocket to remember you."

"If you have those then why do you want what I'm wearing now?"

"Because your scent is addicting and I want more." He watched her stiffen. "I realized that I never ate you out. How fucking stupid am I? Let me have you one last time."

"Stefan,"

"One last time, I swear. I need to taste you."

Her breath became heavy finding it hard to breathe. "O-okay,"

He smiled, stepping in front of her. "Go to the bathroom then slip me those panties." He held her ass for a few seconds before walking away.

She stood still for a few moments catching her breath before stumbling towards the bathroom. A minute later, Stefan watched her come back and he nodded toward the kitchen and she headed there before anyone spotted her.

"Anyone want a refill?" He asked and everyone politely declined. "Alright, I'll be back."

"Oh, have you seen Bonnie?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, she went to the bathroom."

He nodded then Stefan made his way toward the kitchen. He paused at the entrance taking in her body as she faced him then started walking again a little slower this time. Bonnie showed him her lace garment and he smiled then closed his eyes as she reached to place them in his pocket. She stood on her toes to whisper in his ear, "I want to watch you,"

He almost growled. "I don't think I can sneak away tonight,"

"You don't have to. Just FaceTime me when she goes to sleep."

He grabbed her ass in his hands. "Let me get a taste."

"Stef,"

"Just one taste." He lifted her and sat her on the counter, smiling when she spread her legs causing her dress to ride up. He quickly went to check to see if anyone was coming then got on his knees in front of her, placing his face between her legs. Bonnie held his hair as his tongue entered her and spread her legs wider, moving her hips as his tongue continued. Her head tilted back as she bit her bottom lip then pouted no longer feeling him inside her.

"Damn." He licked her thighs then stood. "I'm such a fucking idiot." He kissed her quickly before heading back out.

Bonnie caught her breath then headed out herself. She joined Hunter's side and he smiled wrapping an arm around her and listened to one of Teresa's stories about Italy.

* * *

Bonnie laid on her back on her bed waiting. A part of her hates that she requested this from him but she never thought that a guy would ever want to have her like that. It turned her on more than it probably should've but she couldn't help how her body felt. She stilled hearing the ringtone of a FaceTime and took hold of her phone seeing it was from Stefan. She answered it and when it connected she sat up, pressing her back against the headboard of her bed seeing him completely naked in the downstairs bathroom of his home. She watched him lift her lace to his nose and inhale and her eyes shifted down as a certain part of him started to rise. He reached for the lotion then started stroking himself. Bonnie let out a breath that he heard clearly through his earphones causing his hand to move a little faster. She tilted her head back, slipping her hand down and inside her. "Stefan," She moaned.

"Let me watch." He picked up his phone as she flipped the camera to view between her legs. He growled, beating himself faster and he came into the sink. His head leaned back as her moans got louder and he watched as she came. "You're mine tomorrow."

"I want to be yours."

He smiled.

...

In and out Bonnie went into his office, and each time they would have sex. He did everything he could with her, multiple times. Right now he was enjoying the warmth of her mouth and tongue around him. He wanted to come inside her so he held her face and signaled her to straddle his lap and a few bounces later he was filling her with his seed as her bouncing continued causing his bust to be bigger.

"I want you to have my baby."

She smiled. "Really?"

"We're making a baby today." He kissed her deeply. "Have my baby,"

"Yes,"

"Yeah?"

She nodded. "Yes." She met their lips, kissing each other deeply. "I'm probably already pregnant,"

They chuckled and he kissed her, holding her ass. "I'm leaving Teressa. I want you. I need you," He kissed her again then held her as her hips rocked faster and faster. He squeezed her ass as they came then slapped it. "Marry me."

"Yes."

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes, yes," she met their lips until she couldn't breathe.

He kissed along her neck then met their lips once. She stood to pull the straps of her dress up on her shoulders then pulled the hem of it down her thighs.

"Where do you think you're gong?" He stood, pulling her body against his.

She smiled. "I have to get back to work." She bit her lip feeling his hands travel down her back. "Is that okay with you?"

He smiled then kissed her twice before letting her go. "I'll see you in an hour,"

She chuckled then walked out.

...

Stefan closed his eyes being slapped then opened them only to be slapped again. "Who is she?" Teresa asked with tears in her eyes.

"You don't know her, I—"

"So it is someone else. How long?"

"Maybe five months. It was going well then it got a little complicated then not really—"

"I don't fucking care about your relationship timeline with her, Stefan." She shook her head. "What's her name?"

"Amanda,"

"Those were her panties in your pocket, weren't they?"

"Yes."

"I hope you burn in hell." She stood.

"I'm telling you the truth because I don't want to lie to you anymore. I do love you, Teresa, I swear I do but I got mixed up in this and… I just- I love her more."

"You only love her more because you've known her the least. You'll do the same thing to her like you're doing to me, you'll always love some other younger bitch more than you do the one you're currently with."

"Okay,"

"Okay?"

"I don't want to fight. I'm just telling you my truth. I'll pack my shit and I'll be gone." She watched him grab his suitcase from the closest.

"Wait," she rushes up to him. "We can work this out, okay, we can go to couples therapy and work out our issues, just- don't leave me. Please."

He watched her eyes. "I'm sorry,"

"Wait." She grabbed his arm. "I can't let my mother be right,"

"What do you mean?"

"I told her you would never cheat on me and I- I can't handle how she will talk to me about it."

"We can say you cheated on me if it makes that better. I swear I won't tell a soul the truth if you want it that way. Or we can say we just drifted apart, whatever you want."

She watched his eyes. "You really want to divorce me?"

"I'm sorry."

A tear escapes her eye. "Okay,"

He nodded then started packing his clothes. Tears fell from his eyes hearing her crying but he continued on until his side of the closet and his drawers were empty. He rolled his suitcases by the door then went to look for her and found her sitting on their couch. He sat beside her then hugged her tightly. She hugged him back and they cried together until they were out of tears. He held her face then kissed her once for ten seconds then he stood before leaving, not looking back.

"I'm pregnant."

He paused then looked back.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonnie hugged him close sitting on his bed. He wasn't crying but she knew that he needed the comfort. She honestly couldn't believe that he actually left Teresa for her. Never in their entire relationship did she expect that to happen and now that's it's happening she didn't know what to feel or how to feel. She loves him with everything she had but she couldn't help but feel bad because of Teresa. She's a wonderful woman and she just stole her husband away from her and she never would've considered herself to be that type of girl.

Stefan looked up and held her face and watched her eyes. Bonnie saw the worry and fear within him and wondered what he was going to tell her.

"Baby,"

"What's wrong?"

"She's pregnant."

Her heart stopped watching his eyes then closed hers bowing her head. "Okay,"

"Wh- what do you mean?"

"You can't leave her now. Not when you're going to be a dad."

"But babe—"

"Seriously, Stefan. I can't be with you anymore. I won't."

"No, wait, just let me figure something out, okay, just don't leave me."

"I have to. I know what it's like to be without your parents and it sucks. You have to be there. Every step of the way." She reaches for her necklace.

"No, stop," he sighed as she took it off from around her neck. "Bonnie, I love you. Please don't leave me. I swear I'll be the best father to him or her and still be with you, I swear."

"I can't, Stefan."

"Baby," he held her face. "I love you. I love you. Be my wife, marry me," he kissed her gently. "Please,"

"I'm sorry," she quickly ran away.

His heart stopped as tears streamed down his eyes and heading the door shut, he knew it was over.

* * *

Teresa looked over and stood watching him stumble in with his bags. She narrowed her eyes and walked over to him, frowning seeing his eyes redder than ever. "Wha-"

"She left me. I told her and she left me."

She exhaled through her nose then hugged him and he hugged her tighter crying some more.

...

Teresa watching him sleep and she started to get a little angry at herself for accepting him so quickly. But he's her Stefan and even after this, she didn't want to see him go. He told her the story of what happened between him and Amanda and she was shocked, to say the least. Somewhat grateful but overall shocked. She would figure that this was what Amanda has wanted all along; to be with Stefan then now finally that she has him, she leaves him at the drop of a hat. It would break her heart too. She's never seen Stefan this upset but she knows that through time he will get over it and they can be a family again. Once she starts to show, he'll get over it and focus more on her.

Teresa closed her eyes quickly as his opened and a part of her expected him to just get up and walk away but she was relieved when he didn't. She smiled internally as his hand moved to the side of her face and caressed her there with his thumb. She felt weightless almost and couldn't stop herself from topping his hand with hers and smiled hearing him chuckle. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'll be okay. My baby is more important than my stupid feelings."

She opened her eyes. "Your feelings are not stupid, Stefan. I love your feelings,"

He smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Strange, honestly. It's just been one hell of a day."

He nodded. "Listen, I- I still want to try to get back with Amanda, and I'm sorry for wanting to. I just can't- my heart–"

"I get it, Stefan, but what if her mind doesn't change? Where does that leave us?"

"I don't know. I'll leave that up to you. We can be separated but stay here together or divorced but stay here together or we can go to counseling and work out our marriage. I just- I want to be here for my baby, I always did."

"I know you do,"

He watched her eyes then stroked her cheek a few times. "I need to take a shower,"

She nodded and removed her hand as he got up had walked into their bathroom.

* * *

Bonnie breathed deeply into a brown paper bag. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. They were supposed to have a baby and get married and be together away from all of this but it's not that way at all. Everything is fucked up. A part of her angry that Teresa had his baby growing inside her, angry that she grew up without her parents around so she knows how things would be like. Angry that she's now alone and has to look for a new job to support herself. Angry that she can talk to no one about this which furthers her anger about being alone.

The ringing of her timer washed all that anger away and now she's back in panic mode as she lifts up the plastic stick. _Don't be pregnant, don't be pregnant, don't be pregnant_, she chanted in her head and counted to a quick three flopping the stick over.

Two lines.

Her heart sank into her stomach and the only thing that seemed appealing right now was crying so that's what she did. She lays on her bathroom floor and cried until she couldn't anymore. She had to tell Stefan. It would make her the biggest hypocrite if she didn't, but on the other hand, she couldn't tell him. It'll just be too much for him to handle, with two babies coming practically at the same time he'd be stuck to choose one to have more of his time than the other. If he chooses her and they get married, he'd spend more time with their baby by default having his child with Teresa grow up to feel abandoned by their father. Same goes if it's the opposite way around. But if he doesn't know and her baby doesn't know then it wouldn't be so bad. There was no father to abandon her child, to begin with, it'll just be the two of them and maybe down the road, she'd find some other guy who could act as the father and they get married and have babies of their own.

It's better if he doesn't know. Not only for his sake but for the sake of these babies.

She gasped hearing knocks on her door and quickly hid the test before going down to answer it. So much was on her mind that she skipped looking through the peephole and opened the door only to practically faint seeing Stefan standing there.

"I didn't think you would answer."

"I forgot to look to see who was behind the door,"

He nodded sadly. "Can I please come in?"

"Stef—"

"Please." He watched her eyes.

"Okay," she stepped to the side allowing him to walk in. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to be with you. I want you to be with me. I want our forever."

"But—"

"No. No more excuses. I know what I can take and being a father to this baby and being with you is on that list. I'll alternate. And when the baby comes, I'll spend most days there and if Teresa is comfortable, I'll bring him or her over and—"

"I'm pregnant."

She watched his eyes fill with tears and he walked over to her, holding her face. "Marry me."

"I'm not keeping it."

His eyes widened. "Wait, let's discuss this first, this is what we wanted, remember, I want you to be the mother of my baby,"

"But I'm not the only one, Stefan. That won't be fair."

"Bonnie please just think about this, please. We have a baby," he touched her stomach. "That's us in there, our forever." He wiped away her tears. "That's what we wanted, right?" He met their foreheads.

"Not anymore,"

"Bonnie-"

"Please get out."

"Let me be there for you at least,"

"No. Be with Teresa, raise your family and forget about me. I'll be gone soon, away from here so you won't have to see me anymore."

"That's not what I want. At all."

"But it's what I want. So could you please go?"

He watched her eyes then met their lips. Bonnie fought to not kiss him back but didn't pull away. "I love you. Come back to me, whenever you want, I'll say yes in a heartbeat."

"You promise?"

"I promise." He wiped away her tears. He kissed her again and exhaled through his nose as she kissed him back but frowned when she moved away.

"Please go,"

"Look me in the eyes and tell me this is what you want." He held her face.

"It's what I need."

"Fuck that."

"It is! I won't be able to function a second that you're with me because that's a second you could be with your child. I don't fit in this puzzle and that's okay,"

"It's not to me. I get it, Bonnie, I swear I do but I am old enough to know how to take care of my responsibilities and this child is my responsibility and much more than that but still. I told you that I hated being married not to you. I told you that I wanted you to have my baby multiple times, never once was I joking. I told you that you were my forever."

"Does Teresa know that I'm the reason behind your divorce?"

"No. I didn't tell her because I wasn't sure if you wanted me to. Nothing more, nothing less. I told her it was some girl named Amanda that she doesn't know."

"So I'm still a secret."

"Bonnie, I was trying to protect you, I didn't want to possibly ruin your work life or actual life over this, but if you want me to scream it to the world, I will. I love you." He watched her eyes pleadingly.

"What if I abort our baby?"

He closed his eyes for a second then opened them. "That's the last thing that I want, but I will support your choice and hopefully in the future, we can make another and you can give birth."

"How far along is she?"

"I don't know. I don't think she knows."

"What if we have our babies the same day or go into labor at the same time, who would you be beside?"

"That's not a fair question because no matter what, I lose. I will figure something out. If I have to run from room to room then that's what I'll do. Or maybe I'll donate to the hospital so they can knock down a wall so we have adjoining rooms." He smiled when she chuckled.

"You're not supposed to make me laugh." She pushed his shoulder.

"I'm sorry,"

"It's okay,"

He smiled and caressed her cheek. "Come here,"

She leaned in, meeting her head to his chest as he hugged her close and rubbed her arm gently. "I don't want to abort our baby,"

He exhaled deeply through his nose. "I don't want to either."

"I just don't think—"

"No, stop. Let's just take this one step at a time, okay. One decision a day or two if it's something we both agree or disagree on. Let's just work this out. One day at a time."

"Okay,"

"I want to sleep here with you tonight, if that's okay,"

"It is,"

He nodded then hugged her closer.

...

Stefan smoothed back her hair as she slept soundly next to him. If felt like ages since he's been with her like this and he misses it. Her steady breathing, her soft features, her smooth skin touching his. He moved his hand to caress the thigh of her leg that was draped across his legs and up, rounding her ass then down again. He smiled seeing one forming on her face and her eyes opened he kissed her twice. "Good morning,"

"Good morning," she stretched then moved her arm around his neck.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Please marry me,"

"You're never going to quit asking, are you?" She smiled.

"Not until you say yes."

"I want to say yes, but we still have a lot of shit to figure out. I'm really scared that once Teresa knows it's really me and that I'm pregnant too, she'll move away and you'll never see her or your baby again. That's the last thing that I want."

"I'll talk to her. I know how to keep her at bay, she didn't try to kill me when I told her about me wanting a divorce so I think I can keep it that way about this."

"Should I be there?"

"Not yet. In the future, she would want to talk but I highly doubt it'll be instant."

"Don't get mad at me when I say this but… choose her,"

His eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"If she threatens you with anything that could destroy or harm your life then choose her. I'll always be around,"

He watched her eyes then moved his hand to the side of her face. "I—"

"Promise me."

"Okay. I promise."

She closed her eyes exhaling through her nose.

"Hey," he held her face causing her eyes to open. "I'm sorry I'm putting you through this, but you matter so much to me and I just need you to hang on a little longer. Everything will go back to normal soon, or at least an other version of normal." He watched her nod. "I should go, talk to Teresa and get this over with."

Bonnie nodded again and sat up as he did. She stayed in bed as he got ready in her bathroom then decided to pick out some clothes for the day.

...

Stefan took a deep breath before letting it out then twisted the knob walking in. He closed the door then walked around, checking every room downstairs before walking upstairs and found her in their room, still in bed with her body sprawled under the covers. He knocked three times on the open door gaining her attention then walked in.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you the truth. How are you feeling?"

"Truth about what?"

"Just tell me how you're feeling right now. Please,"

She looked at him oddly. "Uh, I don't know, I guess I feel a little free." She watched him smile. "I mean not like I felt trapped being with you but it's just nice to be alone." He nodded. "Not saying that you'd be out of my life forever but-"

"I get it." He placed his hand on the side of her face. "I'm sorry I'm putting you through all this, but I care for you, I really do and I love you and I know my actions say otherwise but I do and I need to tell you things and you'll probably start to hate me but I want you to hold on just a little longer,"

"What is it, Stefan?"

"Amanda. She isn't real, I made her up."

"Wait—"

"It's actually Bonnie. I pursued her and I fell in love with her."

"So all those times you were working late, you were with her?"

"Not in the beginning. After a few weeks then yes, we started spending time together."

"Why her?"

"I don't know. I guess it's the way she presents herself, she's strong—"

"And I'm not?"

"I'm not saying that I know you are, but when we first met I was attracted to you because I knew that I could be a hero to you. Open jars for you, protect you, kissing you and having you feel those butterflies-"

"So a damsel in distress."

"No, I- you would boost my ego. I didn't look at you as a damsel, you weren't weak, I looked at you as someone who needed me. Someone who would make me feel needed and that's what I needed at the time. Then when you asked for us to see other people I felt weak. I saw you happy, actually happy and it made me feel useless."

"Stefan,"

"I'm not saying this to make a pitty party of myself, I just want you to know the truth. Those dates I told you I went on, I was lying. I didn't see anyone else, I couldn't, but seeing you happy made me realize that maybe I could do this. Then you stopped it and I felt unhappy but I kept pushing it back until I just had to try."

"So it's my fault,"

"Babe, no. This is nobody's fault but mine. No one's."

"What else, I know there's something else."

"There is. She's pregnant,"

Teresa closed her eyes and bowed her head and just breathed for a minute. "You have to choose. Her or me."

"Babe, please don't make me do that. I want to be in your life and I want to be in hers."

"So you want your cake and eat it too,"

"Seeming as though I have two babies on the way, yes. I can't not be in your life, or hers. Please, you can spit in my face but please let me be there for you."

"So you would choose her."

"I didn't say that."

"But you're not denying it. Admit it. You want to be honest with me with everything except this."

"Babe-"

"I don't want you seeing Bonnie anymore. If you're really focused on your babies, our baby then you'll stop seeing her. You'll stop seeing anyone and you get your own place and be single and only focus on your babies. That's the only way I won't run."

He thought then looked into her eyes. "Okay. I'll stop seeing her."

"I want her fired."

"Babe, come on, she has bills to pay and a baby to feed, I can't,"

"Fine then send her to someone else. A different company, a different building, a different boss. I don't want you two to be around each other like that anymore."

"Okay. I'll- I'll look around, but you have to give me time."

"One week. That's it. If you can't do it then, then I'll find someone."

"Okay. What about me?"

"I'll convince my dad to let you stay on as long as you keep up with not dating her."

"What do you want to tell everyone about us?"

"I don't know yet. Just keep wearing your ring until I can figure something out."

"Okay,"

"Please leave now."

"I have to go back to her place to tell her and get my things, then I'll leave."

"Where will you be staying?"

"My old place before we moved in together."

She nodded and he leaned in to kiss her forehead before walking out. He got in his car and drive down the street before pulling over so he could hit the steering wheel repeatedly then he stopped to cry into his hands. He shook it off then continued on his way to her place. He knocked and smiled seeing her face as she opened the door.

"Have you been crying, what's wrong?"

"Can I come in?"

She moved to the side, opening the door wider so he could get in easier, then closed it before following after him up to her room. She laid right beside him, facing his sad eyes.

"I can't see you anymore, Bonnie,"

"What?"

"I promised Teressa, it was the only way she wouldn't leave. I'm so sorry,"

"Hey," she placed her hand on the side of his face. "It's okay,"

"No, it's not. I want to marry you."

"Stefan,"

"I can never love you again," a tear escapes his right eye. "I have to find you a different job at a different company, I can barely see you anymore, I can't hold you or kiss you. I can't marry you," more tears left his eyes.

"Baby," she hugged him and he squeezed her tightly letting out more tears triggering a lot of her own. "I'll wait for you, eighteen years, I swear,"

He sniffed in. "I should've chosen you."

"No, you did the right thing. I'm so proud of you." She kissed his head. "I have a job somewhat already lined up, don't worry about me. We'll find our way to each other."

He sniffed in then nodded. "I love you so much."

"I love you more. Make love to me. One last time,"

He raised his head and closed his eyes as she wiped his tears away before meeting their lips. He kissed her back, holding her face. Shortly, they pulled each other's clothes off until they were completely naked and he entered her slowly wanting them to last forever.

...

Stefan dropped his bags as he stepped into his old room and smiled picturing Bonnie here. Her looking around, her in his bed, under his sheets. He grabbed his phone and looked back at the photos she sent him her first time here and set her selfie as his lock screen.

...

One Year Later

Bonnie smiled hovering above her daughter, giving her kisses. She couldn't believe that she would be three months soon, she was growing so fast. Bonnie tried not to spoil her but at the same time, she's her little girl and couldn't help herself. She smiled hearing the house alarm then picked her daughter up and walked downstairs, smiling more as their eyes met. She stood in front of him and he moved in to kiss the side of her mouth.

"How's our girl?"

"Perfect, as always,"

"I bought her a little present today,"

"Yeah?"

He nodded. "Come on," he took her hand leading them upstairs and into her room. "Close your eyes, my sweet princess,"

Bonnie chuckled watching him dig into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small box. He opened it and Bonnie widened her eyes. "Stef,"

"What?"

"Those are diamonds,"

"She's my princess," he clasped the bracelet around her small wrist then picked her up to kiss her lips. "Daddy loves you." He kissed her cheek then held her close to his chest, bouncing a little.

"How long can you stay?"

"How long do you want me to stay?" He smiled as she did. "Maybe an hour or so. I have to see Junior then head to my place cause Damon's coming over."

"That sounds nice,"

"Yeah." He watched her eyes. "Bonnie-"

"I have to tell you something,"

"Okay,"

"I got asked out on a date and I said yes,"

He stopped his movement to process her words. "I um- I mean if- thanks for- thanks for telling me. Who's the guy?"

"His name is Joe, he's about a foot and a half tall, give or take; very colorful-"

"Wait, what?"

"He's a parrot I saw at the pet store the other day. I really think I have a future with this guy."

"I fucking hate you."

She laughed.

"Fuck, I almost had a heart attack." He sat down breathing deeply. "Don't ever do that to me. It's not funny," he tried to suppress his smile at her laughter but couldn't.

"I just wanted to see your reaction."

He watched her eyes. "To see if I still love you?"

She shrugged.

"You're my number one woman. This babe right here is my number one girl." He smiled as she did. "I promise."

"Kiss me,"

He does so, meeting their lips in a make-out until they could barely breathe. He met their foreheads breathing deeply. "I want you."

"We can't,"

"Why not?"

"We promised Teresa,"

"I won't tell if you don't,"

She chuckled then kissed him once. "I don't really want to be a bitch to her anymore. She hates me enough already."

He sighed. "Okay,"

"I'll FaceTime you tonight though,"

"Yeah?"

She nodded biting her bottom lip. "I bought you something special."

He moaned then met their lips again. "I can't wait to see it." He kissed along her neck then pulled away as their baby started puffing meaning she would cry at any moment now if she's not cared for. Stefan moves her on his shoulder and patted her back. "Such a cock block."

"Stop it," Bonnie laughed. "I miss you."

"I miss you more."

"She's falling asleep," Bonnie whispered through a smile.

"Daddy's got the magic touch." He whispered back then winked.

After a few more minutes, Stefan laid her down in her crib and Bonnie walked him down to the door. "Text me when you're free tonight."

"I will."

He watched her eyes before leaving.

...

Teresa smiled looking down as she was feeding her son. She had her mother stay with her for the first two months but every time Stefan would come over after work, they would argue and she couldn't take it anymore so she kicked her mother out. They're not on speaking terms right now which she isn't that mad about honestly, but she knows she'll come around eventually. Her dad has dropped by when he's not out traveling and she appreciates it but she wishes that he would just stay home, especially now that he has a grandson. She's thinking about sitting him down and talking to him about it because she wants him to play a special part in her son's life and that can't happen if he's on the other side of the world.

Teresa closes her eyes hearing the door opening knowing that it's Stefan. He walks up to her and sits next to her, "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm so tired,"

He frowned. "What can I do to help?"

"Spend the night. Please, I just need one night."

"Damon was coming over but I guess I can ask him to come tomorrow,"

"Thank you."

"Of course,"

She opened her eyes and smiled at him and he smiled back. "How's Alana doing?"

"She's perfect. I got her a little bracelet today for her little fat wrist." He smiled.

Teresa did as well. "How's Bonnie?"

"She's good. I didn't really stay long, I just put Alana to sleep for her cause I got the magic touch."

"Oh whatever," she rolled her eyes and he smiled. "Damon can come over here if he wants. I feel bad for ruining you guys' plans."

"Don't, it's okay. I'll ask, see what he thinks." He pulls out his phone and texts him. "I have to head to my place though to pack a bag."

"That's fine, I'll try to make us some dinner,"

"Don't, I'll cook. You need your rest."

She smiled. "Thank you, Stefan,"

He kissed her head then stood walking out. Teresa smiled successfully.

* * *

Bonnie woke up hearing her phone ringing then reached over to answer it. "Hello?"

"I'm sorry, baby, I got shit-faced drunk last night, Damon's a bad influence on me."

She chuckled. "I figured."

"I hope I didn't ruin anything. I want to see my surprise for lunch. You free?"

"My leave doesn't end until next month so I am."

"Speaking of, do you want to hire a babysitter or something?"

"Caroline said she'll do it for me and I trust her with my life. I'll still pay her even though she didn't ask."

"I'll take care of the payment, okay?"

She smiled. "Okay,"

"Alright, babe, I'll see you later, I'll actually text you when I'm free."

She chuckled. "Okay,"

"I love you, bye,"

"I love you too," she ended the call then decided to get up. She had some shopping to do.

* * *

Bonnie pushed her cart along the refrigerated items searching for her favorite yogurt when she heard her name being called. She looked over and forced a smile seeing Teresa walking over to her. "Hey,"

"Hi. Aw, she's so cute, growing so fast,"

"I know it's crazy. And Junior is so big,"

"I know right. I can't believe he's only five months. Stefan and I were comparing his baby photos to Junior when he slept over last night and they look identical."

Bonnie frowned. "Wait, last night? I thought he was with Damon,"

"Oh, no he canceled so he came over and cooked me dinner. It was nice, see," she pulled out her phone and showed her pictures.

Bonnie forced a smile as she scrolled. "Oh that's- that's great. I'm glad that- that's great. It looked delicious."

"Oh it was, Stefan is the best cook, just what I needed."

Bonnie held back her tears.

"Anyway, I need to finish this list, ugh, so much to do. See you around," she pushed her cart away.

Bonnie stood there then grabbed her daughter from the car seat and headed toward the exit. Teresa chuckled watching and let out a breath. "Today's going to be a good day."

...

Stefan set his phone up against the computer screen and answers her FaceTime. His mouth waters at her leather one-piece and cursed as she turned and dropped down low. He moved his hand in his pants as she walked up to the camera and licked the length of her finger before sucking it. "Fuck, baby, you're so sexy."

"Have you been a bad boy?"

"Yes." He breathed.

"I know you have. That's why you're going to be punished. Tortured."

"Torture me,"

"I heard, daddy, that you slept over Teresa's house last night."

He stopped. "Wait-"

"I was at the grocery store and she saw me and told me that you two compared photos and you cooked for her and slept over like a happy little family."

"Baby, just let—"

"And I was told by you that you got drunk with Damon last night which is why you didn't call."

"Baby—"

"But now I know the truth because she showed me all the photos of your night together."

"Bonnie, I swear—"

"Have a fucking shitty life Stefan."

"Bonnie, just wait a second- fuck," he tried to call her back but she ignored his call. He stood ready to go over there and explain but he paused seeing a text from her saying that she changed the locks. "Fuck me." He sat back down and ran his fingers through his hair.

He's starting to realize now that he fell for a trap. Teresa wasn't really tired, she just wanted him over so she could brag about it to Bonnie and he fell right for it.

"Fuck!"

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Every horizontal line represents a three year time jump!**

* * *

Stefan downed his drink seeing them kiss. He was burning and he tried to cool down because it is his son's third birthday party but he couldn't. Not while they're here together, not while he's holding his daughter like she's his own.

"Easy, brother," Damon stepped in front of him. "Cool it with the death glare."

"Look at him over there holding my daughter. Who the fuck does he think he is?" He set his glass down then started over there but his brother stopped him. "Just cool down first. You're not drunk are you?"

"No. I won't do that to Junior." He exhaled.

"Then don't make a scene."

"I'm not. I just want my daughter." He watched his eyes.

"Okay, fine but I'm going with you."

He nodded and together they walked over to them. Bonnie moves her arms around her boyfriend's waist as Stefan stood in front of her.

"Hey, man," he looked over at Jeff and reached out his hand for him to shake.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Daddy," Alana leaned towards him and he grabbed her and kissed her cheek.

"I love you," he kissed her again. "Bonnie, can we talk for a sec?"

"Anything you can say to me you can say in front of Jeff."

"Bonnie, seriously. Please,"

She watched his eyes. "Okay, fine,"

"I'll take Al—"

"No, I got her, thanks," Stefan walked away and Bonnie sighed following after him.

"Hey, son, play with your sister, okay, I'll be back."

"Okay, dad,"

"I love you." He kissed his head as his son said so back then stood leading Bonnie inside.

"We really have to talk in the bathroom?"

"It's the only private place here, just get in."

She rolled her eyes then stepped in, closing the door behind her. "What?"

"You really had to bring him here?"

"He's my boyfriend we've been dating for a year,"

"You know what it does to me seeing you two together."

"I don't really care that much about your feelings anymore, Stefan."

"Shut the fuck up."

Her eyes inflated. "Excuse me?"

He pulled her in meeting their lips but she pulled away and slapped him. He held her face then grabbed her wrist, moving her hand down to cup him over his pants. Her breath grew heavy. She pulled her hand away and turned to walk out but he pressed her against the door.

"Tell me to stop." He bit her ear and smiled when she said nothing.

...

"This can't happen again," Bonnie told him pulling down her dress. "Stop smiling, I can see you through the mirror."

He chuckled. "Sorry,"

She rolled her eyes then opened the door. Stefan waited a few moments before exiting then smiled seeing his children bouncing in the bounce house together. He walked up to it and took out his phone to take a video.

"Stef,"

He turned seeing Teresa nod him over. He sighed then stopped recording before following her inside. "What's up?"

"Help me with the cake,"

He took the candles and placed three in the center. "I can't believe he's three already."

"I know, I was just talking to my mom about it."

"Where is she, I don't think I even saw her come in,"

"She has her ways of avoiding you."

He chuckled. "Sorry about us by the way. I wish we could get along."

"It's not so much your fault, at least you tried." She lit the candles and helped Stefan carry it out to the backyard and they started to sing and everyone joined in.

He watched Bonnie help him get out of the bouncy house and as she went to put him down, he wrapped his legs around her wanting her to hold him because he didn't like all the attention. Damon grabbed his niece and Stefan smiled watching them walk up and their eyes locked before she turned her attention to the cake. Teresa leans in to blow out the candles once the song was over and placed the cake down on the table. Bonnie narrowed her eyes but understood and tried setting Junior down again but he wouldn't budge. She sighed but held him looking at Teresa apologetically.

"Here, want some cake?" She asked him, bending her knees so his feet could touch the grass. "I think it's chocolate, your favorite, right?" He nodded and she smiled before he moved away from her side. "Go ask your mommy for a slice," she stood as he walked away.

She looked over then sighed seeing Stefan beside her.

"Don't comment."

"About what, your future stepson loving you?"

She stopped her smile. "Cut me a piece of cake."

"Yes, ma'am," he moved his hand to her ass for a quick second before cutting her a slice.

She took the plate he handed her. "Thanks,"

He watched her mouth as she took a bite and stopped himself from grabbing her as she licked the plastic fork. "Baby,"

"Ah-ah," she walked away.

He exhaled deeply through his nose watching her ass then looked down smiling as his son ran up to him and hugged his legs. He lifted him in his arms and took a photo of them together. "Are you liking your party?"

"Yes,"

"Do you want to sleep over my place tonight or stay with mommy?"

"I want to stay with you,"

"Okay,"

"Can Ally come too?"

"Uh, I have to ask Bonnie,"

"I can ask her,"

He smiled. "Okay," he let him down and watching him walk over to her. He smiled as Bonnie looked over at him with narrowed eyes before looking back to his son and by the smile on his face, Stefan knew that he had succeeded. He removed his smile seeing her walking over to him holding Junior's hand.

"Can you handle them by yourself?"

"I mean if you want to join the party, I won't deny you."

"Maybe I will,"

He looked her up and down. "I'll see you tonight,"

* * *

Bonnie took their photos before the school bus came. She held back her tears as they hugged and smiled over at Stefan who gave her hand a quick squeeze.

"You take care of your sister, alright? Sit next to her on the bus and when school's out, make sure she's there too because you're going to be in separate classes,"

"I know, dad,"

He smiled then kissed his head then turned to his little girl. "Stick by your brother, alright, he'll protect you though you have nothing to be scared about. School can be so much fun, okay?"

Alana nodded and smiled as her father's hand moved to the side of her face. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I love you, son,"

"I love you too, dad,"

He hugged them both before stepping away letting their moms get their love in as well. He looked down the road seeing the bus making its way towards them. Teresa sighed as the bus pulled up and watched them walk on together, wiping away a tear. They waved the bus goodbye then looked at each other.

"I should go, I have a few things I need to do before school's over." Bonnie dismissed herself and waved at them before heading to her car.

"I should go too,"

"Wait," Teresa grabbed his arm. "You're not seeing her are you?"

He sighed. "I can't do this right now."

"It's a simple question."

"No. I'm not, okay. I'm sick of you asking me and holding my future with my son over my head. You're doing nothing but making me resent you and that's the last thing I want so please stop." He walked away.

Teresa exhaled then walked to her car driving home. She rolled her eyes seeing her mom's car parked in her driveway not wanting to deal with her right now. She walked in and forced a smile watching her mother come down the stairs.

"Where's Junior?"

"At school, mom, what are you doing here?"

"I just came to entertain but I see you're in a mood. What's wrong?"

"Stefan kind of snapped at me and it's not like I didn't deserve it but. Things are really over between us. He's still so caught on Bonnie, I don't get it. He can ditch me so quickly but it's been years and he's still thinking about her."

"Forget about him, T. It's been years, he's clearly moved on. It's time for you to do so too."

"I can't,"

"Why not?"

"I don't know. He's my first love and first sexual partner and he's everything. I guess I was just nothing in his eyes."

Joyce frowned at the look on her daughters face. "I'm sure that's not true. Honestly, he may have meant more to you than you to him but I know he loved you. That's why I was so hard on him."

Teresa exhaled. "Anyway, I talked to dad."

"Can't believe that bastard is still alive."

"Mom,"

"What? I can't be the only one who expected him to be gone by now. I'm sure he did as well."

"All I know is he better settle down before he blows through is money and Junior is left with nothing."

"Could you imagine?"

"I don't even want to try. When I was growing up, grandpa meant the entire world to me I have so many amazing memories with him and his passing crushed me but I smile every time I think about him. I just wanted that for Junior."

"Well, I'm here. I can be that for him."

Teresa smiled. "I know you can."

"So have Alana and Stefan had playdates yet?"

"Yes but not many. They know they're brother and sister and Stef is such a good big brother he was holding her hand today before they got on the bus." She smiled feeling tears form in her eyes. "He's my little man," she let a tear slip.

Joyce leaned in to hug her. "I hate to tell ya but they grow in the blink of an eye."

"Soon he'd be off to high school and start dating and I don't think I can handle that."

"You'll get through it. Just do the best you can and everything will work out in the end. Or not. Parenting is a gamble."

"Mom," she chuckled shaking her head.

"I'm serious. My friend Samantha's son is in jail and I know she tried."

She laughed and her mother shortly joined in. "Thanks, mom,"

"I'm here for you always. I promise."

* * *

Stefan smiled watching his children walk towards his car as they got out of school. Junior opened the door for his sister like his father instructed him to do every time, then got in after her, closing the door.

"How was school?"

"Good," Alana answered buckling herself in.

"I need help with my math homework," Junior said.

"Okay, I'll let your mom know,"

"Can you help me?"

He sighed, "I'm sorry, son, I promised your sister I'd take her to the aquarium,"

"Please, dad?"

Stefan looked in the backseat seeing his pleading eyes. "Okay, I can help you out a little bit before the aquarium closes,"

He smiled causing his father to before he started on his way to Teresa's place. He used his key to get in. Usually, he would knock but he needed to get these math problems answered so he has time to drive an hour away to the aquarium. "Ally, babe, why don't you work on your homework too so you won't have to tonight."

"Okay," she reached in her backpack.

Stefan sat between them both and texted Bonnie about the change of plans before assisting Junior with his homework.

...

Bonnie glanced at her watch seeing him pull up then sighed opening the door. She watched as he helped their daughter out of his car then continued her walk over to them.

"She has to use the bathroom first then we can go,"

Alana ran inside.

"Stefan it's too late. By the time we get there, we'll only have thirty minutes at most to look around and that's just a waste."

He closed his eyes. "I got caught up helping Junior with those math problems, you know those actual written- 'if Tim goes to the store and buys eighteen coconuts' type problems and he wasn't getting it so I didn't want to just tell him the answer and keep going."

"Teresa couldn't help?"

"I didn't see her, she didn't come down."

"What do you mean she didn't come down?"

"Dad, can we go now, please?"

Their attention turned to the daughter. Stefan sighed, bending his knees. "Baby girl I'm so sorry but we can't go today anymore."

"Why not?" Tears started forming in her eyes.

"It's too late, I'm so sorry."

"You promised,"

His heart sank. "Daddy's sorry, okay, we can—" he closed his eyes as she ran off. "Fuck me." He stood, running his fingers through his hair. "I just broke our little girl's heart."

"Stefan,"

"Damn it. She hates me."

"Stefan, relax, okay, you'll take her tomorrow, she'll forget all about it."

He exhaled. "I have to make this right, my heart hurts right now, my baby is mad at me." He started towards the door and Bonnie followed after him inside but waited downstairs. Stefan knocked on her bedroom door and opened it slowly. "Baby girl," he frowned seeing her wipe away her tears on her cheek. "Daddy's so sorry, I promise that we'll go tomorrow, okay? I promise. I just had to help your brother today but tomorrow it'll be all about you. You and me and your mommy, okay?"

She nodded.

"Come here my princess," he pulled her in for a hug. "I love you,"

"I love you too."

"Do you forgive me?" He relaxed feeling her nod then shortly pulled away, watching her eyes. "I'll stay for dinner, how about that?"

She nodded and he smiled before kissing her cheek then walked out of her room. He met Bonnie back downstairs and sits next to her before pulling her on his lap. She smiled and meets their lips, kissing him deeply and moaned as his hand dug in her hair. "I'm staying for dinner."

"And dessert?" She asked against his lips.

"Of course." He kissed her once then lightly slapped her ass. "And spending the night."

Bonnie smiled then played with his tie. "Is Teresa OK?"

"Why would you ask?"

"I mean she didn't come down to greet her son,"

"She could've just been asleep."

"You should've checked to see if she was OK."

He sighed. "Junior would've called me by now if something was wrong, okay? Relax," he kissed her.

"Can't. I have to make dinner now, I was planning on us stopping to get some fast food."

"I can run out really quick,"

She smiled. "Thank you," She kissed his cheek. "I bought a leather corset today,"

"Yeah?" He grabbed her as she nodded, biting her lip. "I can't wait to see it."

She looked into his eyes. "Daddy?"

"Anything you want."

She smiled and met their lips and she rocked her hips into him as his hands moved down to her ass. "Thank you."

"Just put it on the card," he kissed her. "Anything,"

"I want to get married."

"Me too,"

"It can be in a courthouse, I don't need anything big. I just want you."

"I want you. Let's get married tomorrow. When the kids are at school, let's get married."

"Yes."

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes," she smiled widely.

* * *

Stefan sighed watching his wife choose bras for his little girl. He couldn't believe this was happening it's been years and he still couldn't wrap his head around that his Alana is old enough to wear bras. Bonnie placed them in their cart then she started looking around for a dress that she could wear to a work party tonight.

"Am I invited to this thing?"

"You're my husband, of course, you are,"

He smiled kissed her quickly.

"I mean unless you want to watch Alana,"

"Hm. How many men do you work with?"

She chuckled rolling her eyes. "Don't worry, if a man tries to hit on me, I'll cut them with my ring."

"You better," he kissed her again. "I'm approving your outfit too."

"Yes, daddy," she smiled feeling his hand move to her ass knowing that was what he was going to do.

"Maybe I'll see if I can get Junior and we three just hang at my place,"

"That should be fun."

"Let me see if he's free,"

"He's twelve, Stefan, I highly doubt he has plans for the night."

"Hey, he looks like me, the ladies are probably all over him by now." He says texting him.

She rolled her eyes, continuing to look for an outfit. She smiled as he hugged her from behind and kissed up her neck. "What about this?" She held up a simply black dress.

"Too short."

"I could put some stockings on, it won't be that bad,"

"No, babe."

She sighed, putting the dress back. "Why don't you just wear that maxi dress I like?"

"That's not fancy enough, too casual."

"Whatever you say,"

She opened her mouth to comment but stopped herself, not wanting to get in a fight in the middle of the store. She ended up not getting anything deciding to just make due with what she already had in her closet. She paid cash for the bras then they left. Stefan looked over at her as he drove them home noticing how quiet she's been. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing,"

He sighed. "I'll go back and get the dress,"

"It's not about the dress, Stefan."

"Then what's wrong, there's obviously something going on,"

"There's nothing wrong, please drop it." She looked over at him then back out the window.

He sighed but remained silent for the rest of their ride home but held her hand. Bonnie looked down at their hands and up at him feeling tears form in her eyes. "I'm pregnant, Stefan." She cried. "You're going to lose your son because of me. We can hide a marriage but we can't hide this."

He quickly parked. "Hey," he held her face. "I will never let that happen, I have rights and I'm sure Junior would protest to moving away from us. Everything will be okay," he held her as her tears continued. "This is happy news, babe. I promise,"

"I don't think I can do it,"

"Yes, you can. She can't control us, our relationship, or happiness. I'll have her sign a custody agreement then I'll wait a few months then I'll tell her. Actually, I'll have you both sign one at the same time to make it seem like nothings up. We'll get through this okay, just like we always do."

"Okay," she sniffed in then moved away to wipe her cheeks, ridding them of her tears.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He kissed her multiple times before taking them home.

...

Later that night, Stefan headed over to Teresa's house an hour and a half before Bonnie has to leave not wanting Alana to hear their discussion about custody. He texted Teresa letting her know that they needed to talk in private so when she answered the door, they went upstairs to her room and closed the door.

"What's up?"

"I uh was thinking and I want to protect myself."

"Meaning what?"

"I would like for you to sign this custody agreement. It's nothing fancy, no trick words or phrases. It just states that we're equal and I have a right to have him when we; he and I agree on it."

"I bet you didn't have Bonnie sign one."

"Actually, I did. Check the last page," he watches her look to see Bonnie's signature on the first line.

"Why now?"

"I should have done it a long time ago. I just wasn't sure if you would sign, but you see the father that I am and I know you trust me with his life. I just need to protect myself. In both cases."

She watched his eyes. "Fine," she stood to grab a pen then sighed on the line below Bonnie's. "I want a copy."

"I'll send one over tomorrow. Anything you don't like we can discuss and make a new one, okay?"

"Okay,"

He nodded. "Where's Junior?"

"He's playing a game on the computer, he has his headphones on,"

Stefan stood and walked out to go into his son's room. He didn't bother knocking knowing that he wouldn't hear him anyway and just opened the door. Junior looked up and smiled at his dad, removing his headphones and grabbed the bag on his bed. "I can sleepover, right?"

"Of course you can, did you ask your mom?"

"She said yes,"

"Okay, great, let's go get your sister. Say goodbye to your mother though,"

Once he gave his mom a long hug, they were on their way out.

...

Alana rolled her eyes having to draw two making her dad and brother laugh. Stefan put down a green six and Junior a green skip causing his sister's mouth to drop.

"Dad, please put down a reverse so I can destroy him."

He chuckled. "I don't have any, babe, I'm sorry," he looked over, hearing knocks on his door. "Pizza's here," he stood to answer it and paid the man cash before closing the door and locking it. "Are you guys hungry?"

"Starving," Alana stood and walked over to the table.

Junior shortly joined as their father set the table. Alana held up her phone and asked her dad and brother to get in and they smiled for the first one and made silly faces for the second. Stefan kissed the side of her head before sitting down.

"Send those to me," Junior told her.

"So how was everyone's day, how was school."

"I have A's in all my classes,"

"Yeah? That's great, babe, I'm so proud of you."

Alana smiled widely.

"What about you, J?"

"My P.E. teacher said I should join the track team when I enter high school. He's the coach and says I'm fast."

"Your mother ran track, did you know that?" He watched him shake his head. "Yeah, apparently she was really good, and I say 'apparently' because I didn't see it with my own eyes but she has metals. You should ask her to show you one day."

He nodded. "Are you proud of me, dad?"

"Of course I am, son." He reached out his hand to touch his shoulder. "I'm very proud, alright,"

He nodded and Stefan smiled on the outside but was frowning on the inside. Maybe he needs to work on complimenting his son a lot more because the last thing he wants is for his son to believe that he doesn't care.

"What about you, dad, what did you do?"

"Boring stuff mostly. I did a little work from home, I cleaned for you guys, just boring dad stuff." He smiled as his daughter laughed a little. "What do you guys want to do later after we finish our game?"

"Can we watch a movie, dad?"

"Of course we can, baby girl, it just has to be something everyone agrees on."

"My stomach hurts," Alana held her stomach.

Stefan frowned. "Is it the pizza?"

"I don't know, I think I need to use the bathroom,"

"Okay," he watched her stand and walk into the bathroom down the hall.

"Dad?"

"Yes, son?"

"Are you and Bonnie dating?"

"Uh, why would you say that?"

"You have a picture of her in your room but not one of mom."

He frowned slightly. "It's complicated. When you get older, I'll explain everything to you but just don't worry about it okay?"

"Okay,"

"Dad," Alana called out for him.

He rushed to the door, "Everything okay, can I come in?"

"No, no, I- I got my period."

He froze.

"Dad?"

"I'm here, it's okay, I'll have to run to the store to get you those pads, okay?"

"Okay,"

"I'll be right back." He grabbed his keys from his room then went back to the dining room. "Hey, son, I have to go to the store really quick for your sister, can you stay here to make sure she's ok?"

"Sure,"

"Thank you," he quickly left, taking out his phone to call Bonnie. He heard her laugh before speaking to him.

"Hey,"

"We have a little situation,"

"What?"

"Alana got her period,"

She gasped. "Really?"

"Yeah and I'm currently on my way to the store to get her some of those pad things,"

"Pad things? Stefan,"

"What are they called?"

"Just pads. Send me a photo before you get them, I want to make sure you grab the right ones."

"Okay, but should I talk to her about it?"

"I'll handle it. Just let her know that you're there and that should be fine for now."

"Okay, babe. Oh and Junior is sleeping over,"

"Alright that's cool, I'll see you tomorrow then,"

"I love you."

"I love you more." She ended the call.

* * *

Bonnie gasped then quickly closed the door before speeding off, shaking her head to rid it of the image she just witnessed. She covered her face with her hands.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Stefan came up behind her.

"I just caught Stefan um, you know,"

"Are you serious?"

"You would think he'd lock his door or at least do it underneath the sheets,"

"Oh god,"

She stopped hearing a door open then put on her best-forced smile as Stefan walked towards them. "_Mom_,"

"I'm sorry, it was my fault, I should've knocked. I didn't see anything though," she smiled again.

He sighed. "I'll pack my things,"

"Stop it, stop, stop. Come here, give me a hug." She opened her arms.

He looked over at his dad before sighing walking into her arms to hug her. "You're still stuck with us for the rest of the week."

He chuckled pulling away then walked away.

"I think you handled that with grace and poise."

"Shut up," she pushed his shoulder back.

"I guess I have to give him the talk, huh?"

"Seems like it. He's about that age. I may have to do the same with Alana,"

"Don't put any ideas in my little girl's head. I'm so glad we had a boy this time,"

Bonnie chuckled. "Where is our son?"

"Eating downstairs,"

"That boy can eat."

"He's a Salvatore."

Bonnie smiled and headed downstairs and into the kitchen. She shook her head watching him finish his last bite of pizza before grabbing his juice. She cleaned his hands and face then let him down. "Have you talked to Teressa recently?"

"Yeah, when I was picking up Junior last week."

"She seemed good?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "You always worry about her,"

"I'm not worrying, I just want to make sure she's good."

He smiled then kissed her. "What's for dinner?"

She chuckled. "I don't know yet, maybe some rice with mixed vegetables and chicken, the kids seem to like that. I'll probably run to the store to get some tortillas if you want to make a burrito out of it. We have lettuce and cheese here."

"That sounds good." His arms went around her as she faced him and moved her arms around his neck.

"Daddy?"

"Anything,"

She smiled and met their lips, kissing him deeply and they moaned as his hands squeeze her ass. Her fingers raced through his hair and just as he was about to lift her on the counter and step between her legs, they hear their little man run in and he goes to tug on his father's shirt. Stefan pulls away having them sigh then look down at their Xavier. "What do you want, son?"

"Cookie,"

Stefan looked over at his wife and when she approved, he headed to the pantry with their son following behind him. He handed him a chocolate chip cookie and chuckled as he walked away. Stefan walked back into the kitchen and smiled seeing Alana there standing almost as tall as her mother. He greeted, then kissed her on the temple as she held his waist. "Y'mom tell you the plans for dinner?"

"Yeah sounds good to me,"

* * *

Stefan narrowed his eyes at his oldest son's friends eyeing his wife. He wanted to smack them upside the head but kept his cool and walked over to her and kissed her lips once before moving his arm around her, standing beside her.

"Alright, boys, drink up," she said pushing their smoothies towards them.

"Thanks, mom,"

"You're welcome, babe."

"Yeah, thanks Mrs. Salvatore," Nick said.

She smiled at him. "So what are you guys doing today?"

"We have dates for the movies, we're going to leave around eight."

"I hope you all plan on showering first,"

They laughed. "Of course,"

"Speaking of tonight," Reggie spoke up, "Mr. Salvatore, Mrs. Salvatore, I was hoping that you'll approve if I ask Alana,"

"My Alana?" Stefan claimed.

"Yes,"

"My baby girl, my daughter?"

"Stefan, babe," Bonnie held his arm. "If Alana approves then we approve. Right, Stefan?"

"No."

Bonnie sighed.

"Dad, I'll be there, nothing is going to happen to her, besides Reggie and I have been friends since middle school, you know him."

He sighed. "I will kill you if anything happens to her."

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

Their heads turned hearing the front door open and shortly Alana walked in, placing her textbook on the counter. "What's up?"

"How was your day, babe?"

"Pretty great. Ms. French thinks that I should actually publish my short story. She said she has connections and will help me."

"No way, that's amazing," Stefan hugged her.

"Alana, we're going to the movies tonight and I was wondering if you would like to come with us- with me there. We can make it like a celebration for you too."

She smiled and opened her mouth but looked up at her dad, asking him with her eyes. When he nodded, she stood on her toes to kiss his cheek then turned towards Reggie. "I would love to go with you,"

He smiled, letting out a breath. "That's great,"

Bonnie smiled feeling tears forming in her eyes and held her husband's hand.

"Let me go change really quick,"

"Take your time, there's no rush,"

She smiled watching his eyes as he did hers.

"I'm going to throw up," Junior pretended to barf.

* * *

Teresa smiled as her son kissed her cheek as he grabbed an apple from the basket. "What are you working on?"

"Just more designs for the company,"

"Have you talked to dad today?"

"Oh no, why?"

"He hasn't responded to my text I sent like two hours ago."

"Text him again as a reminder he might have gotten caught up in something."

"Or maybe he just didn't answer because of what I asked him."

"Which is?"

"I want the three of us to hang out for like an entire day. I've never had that before or at least I don't remember. I love you both and I never get to be with the both of you at the same time unless it's with twenty other people around."

Teresa sighed. "Your father really hurt me, Stefan. He tricked me and lied to me when I thought that we were getting better and I thought that I could trust him. I can't be around him like that."

"Mom,"

"I said no. I wish I could because I love you more than anything but I can't fake it."

"I'm not asking you to fake it, mom. If you want to scream at him then so be it but it's just so unfair. Alana and Xavier have their parents around all the time and I never had that once."

Teresa closed her eyes then opened them shortly hearing his text alert. She watched him read it then looked up at her. "He says to ask you first."

"Of course he did because he knows I'm going to say no so that I seem like the bad guy. And by the way you're looking at me, it worked."

"Mom,"

"Babe, please,"

"Okay. I'll be in my room." He headed upstairs and she waited until she heard his door close to let out her tears, crying into her hands.

No matter what she feels like she always loses and she's sick of it. Stefan is the one who cheated, lied, manipulated her and still got out with a great life. She's here practically all alone trying to keep her self and mind busy by burying herself in her designs. She grabbed her phone and called Stefan, bouncing her leg as it rang.

"Hey,"

"You know what, fuck you, Stefan."

He sighed. "Teresa-"

"You don't get to talk. I'm always the bad guy when in reality you're the fucking worst and some fucking how I'm the disappointment."

"What are you talking about, I—"

"What am I talking about? You tricked me into signing a custody agreement and I fucking trusted you but you only did it to save your own ass because you were fucking Bonnie the whole time. It's so easy for you to lie to my face and manipulate me it's disgusting. You deserve to fucking burn in hell."

"You're right,"

"Don't fucking do that. Be the good guy, the guy that makes me feel guilty after I hang up and hate myself. You've taken too much away from me." She wiped her tears. "I hate you, you know that. I hate that I named our son after you, stupid, naive me thought that since I was your wife you would've chosen me but all I got from you were divorce papers. Even still I tried but I was just never enough. And apparently, you're not the only one who feels this way because our son feels like he has to hang out with the both of us to feel love. I can't even love my son the way he needs me to because of you."

"Teresa,"

"Please stop talking. I didn't call you so you could talk, I called you so you could listen." She sniffed in. "I just really hope that you're happy with yourself, Stefan. I hope you get so fucking happy then karma hits you hard and you'll never recover. I'll be fucking waiting for the day." She ended the call then took a deep breath closing her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for reading this story! I know I kind of left the end open a bit, but I want to leave things to the imagination. Thanks again and**

**Until next time...**

**XO**

**Ashlyne**


	9. Epilogue

**A/N: I've decided to make an epilogue for this story which was always somewhat in my plans which was why I didn't make this story as complete when I posted my last chapter. I just wasn't sure as to how I wanted it to be, but I think I found the perfect ending to this story and I hope you all will agree.**

...

Bonnie smiled looking at him as he looked at himself through the mirror. She was glad that this night was finally happening, a night in which Junior had been wanting ever since he could really understand what was going on. A night where he's alone with both of his parents, no siblings or herself or any distractions. She walked over to her husband and kissed his cheek. "You look so handsome."

Stefan smiled. "I wish you can come with me."

"Babe,"

"I know. I'm doing this for my oldest no matter how painful it will be."

"Well, you never know. Maybe Teresa is over it by now. Junior said she was dating someone,"

"And good for her, but she can hold a grudge. I just hope we can act our way through this dinner and maybe then Junior won't ask for it again."

Bonnie only smiled. "You're paying for this dinner, you know that right?"

"Of course,"

"Even for Teresa's food. I know you, Stefan."

He chuckled. "I promise I'll sign my name on the receipt."

"Good, and while you're out, the kiddos and I will be watching Frozen 2 after roasting marshmallows over the stove."

"Don't have too much fun without me."

They looked over and smiled as their youngest daughter Aurora came running in. "Daddy, are you watching the movie with us?"

He frowned then bends his knees to pick her up. "I really want to, but I can't. I'm having dinner with your big brother and Ms. Teresa."

"How long will you be gone?"

"Just a few hours, I promise."

"Can we go out on a date tomorrow then?"

The parents smiled. "Of course, my princess. Where would you like to go?"

"Burger King so I can get a crown and play in the big playhouse."

"Anything for you, my love. Daddy has to go, but when I get back I'll check in on you, okay?"

"Okay,"

"I love you,"

"I love you too." She kissed him then he placed her feet back on the floor before she ran off.

Stefan sighed then turned towards his wife. "I should go before I convince myself to stay."

"Okay, babe, let me know when you get there and leave so I know you're safe."

"I will, I promise." He kisses her twice before walking out. He stops by Xavier's room and though he protests, he kisses him goodbye for the night. "Could you please at least watch the first five minutes of Frozen with your mom and sisters? Or at least participate in the roasting marshmallows?"

He sighed pausing his game. "Do I have to?"

"Please, bud? It'll mean so much to your mom and to me."

He sighed again. "Okay fine."

"Thank you, son." He walked out of his room and closed the door before walking into their second youngest. He smiled seeing her writing in her diary. "Hey, baby girl,"

Alexis looked over and smiled, closing her diary. "Hi, dad,"

"Your mom tells me you all are going to eat marshmallows and watch a movie tonight,"

"Yeah, I was just writing about it."

He smiled. "I wish I could be in on all the fun but I'm going out with your older brother tonight and Ms. Teresa."

"Where at?"

"At this restaurant famous for their steaks." He chuckled at the face she made. "I know,"

"Could you please get something that doesn't have meat? For me, please?"

He smiled watching her eyes thinking that she reminds him so much of Bonnie. "Okay, babe."

"You promise?" She stuck out her pinkie.

"I promise." He hugged her pinkie with his.

"Thanks for helping save the planet."

He chuckled then kissed her head. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"I have to go but I'll see you tonight or tomorrow."

"Have fun."

He smiled then kissed her again before getting up. As he was making his way downstairs, he narrowed his eyes seeing the lock twist before the door opened and his mouth dropped. "Alana? What are you doing here?" He rushed down then pulled her into a hug.

She hugged her dad back. "I had a day free from my busy schedule and I wanted to get here earlier but I figured that it's best to show up anyway, right?"

He pulled away. "How long are you in town for?"

"Just until tomorrow morning." She watched him frown. "What's wrong?"

"I'm going out with your brother and Teresa tonight. I won't even get to spend time with you."

"Oh, I'm sorry, dad, I wish I could've gotten here sooner, my flight was delayed."

He exhaled. "It's okay. It just sucks."

She hugged him. "Tell brother I said hi."

"I will."

"I promise to visit again as soon as I can."

"Okay," he moved his hand to the side of her face. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

He hugged her again then said goodbye before walking out of the door.

…

Teresa inhaled closing her eyes then exhaled opening them. She smiled feeling his hands massage her shoulders before he kissed the side of her neck. "If I could be there, you know I will."

"I know." She turned to him and kissed him. "I'm just happy that I'm able to make Junior happy."

"You always make him happy, babe."

"Yeah but this is different. I have to be around Stefan and I can seriously say that I'm okay with that. Thanks to you, I've been able to move on and past everything. I realized that what I had with Stefan was barely real, what he did to me wasn't my fault. I tried because I loved him and he didn't try because he didn't love me."

Matthew smiled and kissed her once. "I'm proud of you." He moved her hair behind her ears. "And even given the circumstances, I still would like to meet Stefan. One day."

"And you will, I promise. I'll even bring it up tonight, I'm sure your name will pop up once or twice once he's done talking about himself."

He chuckled. "You need any cash or anything like that?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks though," she kisses his nose then walks into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

She applied a few drops of her smoothing serum before applying her foundation, making sure to blend it in nicely. After setting it with powder, she applied gold and burgundy eyeshadow to her lids, having it match her dress. She applied mascara then filled in her eyebrows lightly before she stepped out to pack her purse. She didn't want to take too much so she made sure to pack her essentials like her chapstick, gum, cash and credit card along with a travel-sized bottle of lotion. She walked back to use the bathroom and made any last-minute touch-ups before she was kissing Matthew goodbye.

On her way to the restaurant, she couldn't stop thinking about Stefan. Wondering how he was doing, how he looked, how he felt. If he was even the same Stefan she knew or did having more kids change him. How his life was with Bonnie—which she rolled her eyes at, how the girl was doing apart from Stefan and just in general. Wrecking other homes perhaps? She shook her head and decided to focus on other and better things like her son. She then realized that they really hadn't spoken in some time and it made her frown. In the beginning, they would talk every day but for some reason, it's like they're strangers. She wonders if he's been talking to his father instead or maybe it's just because of the woman he's getting married to. Maybe she's taking up all of his time and a part of her wants to be angry but the other part of her can't blame him. She wants his life to turn out nothing like hers and there's no better way to start than loving your spouse or future spouse in his case. She hopes he's doing okay.

…

Stefan looked down at his watch and cursed at the time thinking that he may be late to the dinner he orchestrated between him and his parents. He was glad when they actually agreed this time or more so when his mother agreed and set it up as soon as possible just in case minds change or things happen like excuses to get out of it. Luckily none of those things happened and in about an hour from now, he'd be seated with both of his parents alone for the first time since he was born. It was always someone else around, always a distraction around and he knew his parents were never on the best terms but he figured that maybe they could put their differences aside and actually be his parents. He didn't think that was too much to ask.

He smiled seeing her eyes open and that smile grew as the one on her face did and he met their lips twice, holding her close to his body. "I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed him. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for your long-awaited date tonight with your parents?"

"I should but I wanted to watch you for a little longer instead. You're so beautiful you know that?"

Kelsey smiled. "You're so sweet." She placed her hand on the side of his face. "Are you going to tell your parents tonight?"

"You think I should?"

"I mean if you want to. Why?"

"I don't know, I feel like Bonnie should be there. If it slips out then I'll be cool with it, but she's literally my second mom so I feel like she should be included in this joyous moment."

"You're so thoughtful. I'll be sure to tell Bonnie that next time we see her... or next time I see her."

"Hot yoga?"

"Hot yoga. We finally moved our way to the front of the class away from all the farts and horrible pussy smells."

Stefan broke out into laughter and tears started to fall from his eyes. Kelsey smiled and started chuckling at his laughter and wiped away his tears with the pad of her thumbs as they continued to fall. He rolled on his back once his laughter subsided and breathed out. "Fuck, I haven't laughed that hard in forever. I have to tell Bonnie you said that or at least my father."

"Your dad would probably choke on his drink."

He chuckled. "He definitely would." He smiled over at her. "I'm going to be late."

"Sorry, you just looked so sexy in your suit." She kissed him.

He kisses her back, opening his mouth to her and pushes inside her. He swallows her moans, keeping a calming pace as their mouths continue. He groans as her legs spread further apart and moves his hips just a little faster until they come. Stefan moves his lips to her neck, licking and sucking before meeting their lips twice more. Kelsey runs her fingers through his hair as they look into each other's eyes and smile before kissing his nose. "Now it's your fault."

He chuckles then sighs getting up from the bed. He took the quickest shower he ever had and dries himself off before getting dressed just as quickly. He kisses his future wife and baby goodbye before rushing up to his car. As it started, he glanced at the time and used his GPS to find the quickest way there and pulled out of his driveway.

…

Teresa thanked the hostess for showing her to the table and wasn't surprised at all that Stefan wasn't there but was surprised that her son wasn't. She figured that he'd be the first person there as he typically always is and she checks her phone to see if he'd sent her any texts about being late but he didn't. She hoped that everything was okay. She asked for a glass of water as she waited then decided to open the menu and figure out what she wanted to order. She knew that they would more than likely order steak, but she wasn't in the mood for it tonight.

She looked over hearing familiar laughs and her eyes landed on her son and ex-husband and she turned forward again taking a deep breath and let it out before she stood, turning back around. Junior smiled locking eyes with his mom and hugged her tightly once he was close enough. "Sorry, I'm late,"

"It's fine, I haven't been here that long."

He pulled away and smiled before taking a seat next to her. He then paused wondering if he should take the seat in front of her, thinking that it may be easier if she didn't have to look at his father every time she looked up and as he was about to move, his father sat down there. He looked over at his mom and noticed a look on her face as she stared forward while his father was looking at the menu. He cursed in his head.

"Hello, I'm Sabrina, I will be your waitress today, can I start you all off with some drinks?"

"Uh, I'll have a double seven and seven and water, please." Stefan smiled.

"Pinot noir,"

"I'll take a Corona with lime."

"Coming right up," Sabrina smiled then walked away.

"So, how are you doing, Teresa?"

The woman in question looked up from her menu to meet the eyes of her ex who offered a smile. She gave one back before answering, "I'm doing rather well, thanks. And you?"

"Perfect."

She wanted to roll her eyes. "How are the children?"

He smiled. "They're great, growing up so fast, they all have different personalities but luckily have similar interests so it's not too hard deciding on things to do or places to go. They're actually roasting marshmallows and watching the newest Frozen tonight with B so. Oh and Alana showed up,"

"Really?" Junior asked.

"Yeah, she's only in town until tomorrow morning which sucks. She says hi though. She was supposed to be here earlier but her flight got delayed and as I was leaving, she was walking in."

"How's she doing with the whole makeup business?"

"I presume very well. She looked good and said she had a busy schedule. I'll see if Bonnie has more info when I get home, but I hope she's well and happy."

"I wish she would've told me, I would've rescheduled,"

"No, it's okay. I want to be here with you. And your mom."

"Your drinks," Sabrina places them down. "Are we ready to order or do you need a few more minutes?"

"I'll have the pasta with marina and just a side of fries, please."

"Medium rare steak with a side of fries and mashed potatoes."

"I'll have the chicken alfredo."

Sabrina nodded then went to put in their orders.

"Dad, I thought you'd be getting a steak,"

He chuckled. "Well, I was fully planning on it until I talked to your vegetarian sister."

"Being around Lex makes me feel oddly stupid. She's so knowledgeable."

"She for sure gets that from Bonnie. And Ted Talks."

"I want to be like her when I grow up."

"Same." He took a sip of his drink and as he set it down before something shiny caught his eyes. "Oh, Teresa, I didn't know you got married. Bonnie said you were dating someone."

She took a drink. "Yeah."

"Congratulations,"

"Thanks."

Stefan cleared his throat.

"Matthew's a really great guy," Junior stepped in. "He was mom's therapist for a while then one day they just ran into each other and started dating."

"Nice,"

"Yeah, he really opened up my eyes to a lot of things, I don't know where I'd be without him. He makes me happy, he listens to me, values me, respects me. The best man I've ever known."

"I'm happy for you,"

"Thanks, Stefan." She smiled.

Sabrina came and placed a basket of bread on the table.

"Son, how is Kelsey?"

"She's doing great, we're great. The wedding is inching closer and closer but luckily we haven't been stressing too much about it so it's been a smooth ride."

"That's great, Bonnie said that they do hot yoga together sometimes, right?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, they seem to enjoy it. She said to me today actually that they started working their way up to the front of the class to get away from all the farts and," he whispered, "pussy smells."

Stefan threw his head back in laughter and Junior joined watching his father laugh.

"That's amazing."

"Yeah, she's the best. I love her to death."

Stefan smiled and placed his hand on his shoulder for a few seconds. He looks down hearing his phone rings and reads that it's Bonnie. "I have to answer this just in case something is wrong," he showed his son who was calling before answering it. "Hey," he chuckled hearing Aurora's voice on the other line ask if he's on the way home. "Not yet, baby girl, daddy hasn't even eaten yet. I'll call you when—"

"Can I tell you a story?"

"Maybe tomorrow okay? On our date,"

"Please?"

He sighed then stood excusing himself and apologizing. "Okay, it just has to be a quick one,"

Junior smiled and then looked over at his mom causing his lips to curve downward instead. "You okay, mom? You've been quiet."

"No, you just seem to be bonding with your father, I didn't want to interrupt."

He sighed. "I love you, mom."

"I love you too." she held his hand for a few seconds. "You want to play a game?"

"Sure, what?"

"Drink every time your father says Bonnie. I've been doing it and so far it's only been twice so it's not as fun as I thought it would be."

He chuckled then looked over, seeing his father walking back to them.

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine, dad. Everything's okay?"

"Yeah, Aurora just wanted to tell me a story about a princess she made up."

"I really need to visit my sisters and bro more often. If not only to see them but to get in some more practice."

His parents looked at him strangely. "Practice?"

He sighed, closing his eyes. "I didn't want to tell you the news without Bonnie being here, but Kels and I have a baby on the way."

"What, congratulations, son. Boy or girl?"

"How about I invite everyone over to our place and we can celebrate I'll tell you all the gender. Hopefully, a day where Alana can come too."

"Yeah, I'll see if I can talk to her tonight or wake up early tomorrow. Did you want me to tell Bonnie?"

Junior and Teresa drank. "Yeah, sure."

Stefan narrowed his eyes noticing that they took a drink at the same time but wondered if it was just a coincidence.

"And speaking of everyone getting together, Stefan, I know this may be a little weird but Matthew would like to meet you. It could be at the gender reveal or possibly sooner depending."

Stefan nodded. "Sure, just keep in touch and I'll make the time." He took a drink then looked over, seeing their waitress and one other come with their food. "Here you go," Stefan took out his phone to take a photo of his food and texted it to Alexis with a smiley face emoji.

"Teresa, how's your dad doing?"

She exhaled. "Well, he finally settled down thankfully. I think his illness is getting to him now so I'm not too happy, a part of me is actually upset because instead of traveling the world he could've been spending time with his family when he was healthier and now he barely wants to go for a walk around the neighborhood so,"

Stefan frowned. "I'm sorry," he watched her shrug. "How's your mom?"

"Still exactly the same, always in my business." She smiled as he chuckled.

"I would tell you to tell her I said hi, but she hates my guts so,"

She chuckled and he smiled this time. "I still may do it just to see what she says," they held eye contact until Sabrina came over and asked how they were doing and if they needed anything to which everyone declined and got back to eating.

Junior looked between his parents and felt a mixture of things, but overall he was grateful at the major progress between their relationship. He's never seen his parents look at each other in the eye for longer than two seconds but they broke that record tonight and it wasn't because they were angry staring at each other but genuinely looking or searching each other's eyes. Thinking about their past and where they are maybe.

"This steak is really good," he spoke to break the silence.

"It looks good. I'm happy this pasta tastes great,"

"Why'd you get the pasta again?" Teresa questioned.

"Oh, uh, my daughter Alex is a vegetarian super well rounded, educated vegetarian, and I was saying goodbye to her before I left and told her this place is famous for their steaks and she made a face and had me pinkie promise that I wouldn't get anything that was meat or had meat on it."

She smiled, "How did she become a vegetarian?"

"The timeline's a bit foggy, I know one of her friends at school is, her whole family- mom, dad, whatever are so that could play a factor but she also watched that documentary on Netflix so,"

"So Bonnie makes two dinners and things like that or-"

"She does, actually, but not all the time because we started to kind of cut back on the animal eating. At least at home,"

"How do the kids feel about it?"

"Aurora doesn't mind, she's the youngest so this is kind of normal to her and at first Xavier would protest but eventually he got over it."

"I just realized my brother is stuck in a house filled with ladies right now. I hope he's okay."

Stefan chuckled. "I think he's used to it,"

"So how's the wedding planning going, do you need any help?" Teresa offers.

"I think we're good, one of Kels' cousins is an event planner but even though it's a little different, we've been utilizing her so we have ninety-nine percent of everything done. We just have to mail the invites and finally decide on a cake."

The parents nodded then got back to eating.

The father and son fought over the bill but Junior insisted that he pay since it was his idea then they shortly made their way out of the restaurant. "I really had fun, thank you both for coming,"

Teresa smiled then hugged her son and was surprised to feel Stefan's hand inch around her, putting them into a group hug, pulling everyone closer. She moved her arm to his back as their son did.

"I love you both so much,"

"I love you too, dad, mom,"

"I love you too, both of you."

They hugged a little longer before breaking away, heading to their cars.


End file.
